Emerald Green
by FuyukoAme
Summary: When Harry died, he did not expect to be thrown into a forest and turned into a bloody girl with tattoos on his skin! To make matters worse, those tattoos signified his status as the soulmate of two of the most powerful and hot headed kings on Middle Earth. Curse you blasted Potter luck! Why must it always be him? (Soulmate AU! Soul mark! Thranduil/FemHarry/Thorin) NOT EDITED!
1. Chapter 1-Down the Rabbit Hole

**I always thought it would be funny if Thranduil and Thorin ended up as a family. Not to mention, brothers in marriage. They argue so much after all. (Cackles madly)**

 **Warning:**

 **Lots of hot scenes, swearing, romance and some sexual content, but strictly no lemons. (I go by that policy)**

 **PS. I apologise for any spelling errors or grammatical errors for I am still learning English and this is a way for me to practice. Please tell me if you see one? I'll change it as soon as I can!**

 **This story also contains a polygamy, reverse harem relationship with a large age gap. (Thranduil is freaking 5000 years old. Harry is only just 17. That means an age gap of freaking 4983 years!) Please do not read this if you dislike reverse harems or gay stories(Harry was a guy after all.) You have been warned. Now, I really hope this entertains you to some extent.**

 **Chapter 1-**

Harry knew that he was dead. One minute he was laughing, the wand in his hand oily and grimy, slick with sweat. Exhilaration, relief, happiness and joy flooding his veins. Voldemort, his enemy for years, was dead. Dead. Dead. DEAD. The Dark Lord had exploded into black flakes of ash, disappearing into miniscule specks of dust. Gone forever.

Then his vision had blurred, his hand trembled, and his faithful wand of six years slipped from his grasp. He remember his legs giving way, losing the energy to stand. He had toppled forward with a loud thump. His head hitting the ground painfully, and for a few seconds he had been unconscious. Harry had blinked dazedly awake, to find himself surrounded by family and friends screaming his name.

He had smiled at them almost comfortingly, his vision a haze of light. He remember knowing that he was dying, that this was it. He could no longer go on. He was too tired. Too tired to live. The next second he was dead. Harry theorized that it was sheer willpower and magic that allowed him to stay alive long enough to kill the crazy lunatic. No one could escape the killing curse after all. Not even twice.

He believed that he would be able to see his parents. See Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Professor Dumbledore maybe even Snape. What he did not expect was to find himself butt naked, alone and in utter darkness. Where the hell was he? He glanced around, squinting his eyes.

Surrounding him was mist of varying colours, ranging from blue to dark grey. They twisted and turned around him, spiralling in the air sluggishly slow. Shit. Would he be stuck here forever in his birthday suit? Merlin no! This has got to be the most bloody boring afterlife. Was he stuck in between or something? Perhaps this was his punishment for escaping death twice?

"Hello?" He yelled again for the fiftieth time. "Anyone there?"

"Shush child. I hear you." A voice that sounded like soft wind chimes tinkling softly, with a feminine edge echoed across the area. Harry's eyes widened, trying to find the source of the sound. Who was that?

He watched as little shards of light appeared before him, flickering slightly. They swirled, almost teasingly in the air, painting intricate patterns. Harry leaned in closer to have a look. They exploded. They burst into puffs of dust raining down over him, flying into his nostrils and deep into his windpipes. He coughed and spluttered, sneezing from the bits of glitter that had entered his nose. Bloody hell!

He squinted as the little buggers which began to form an outline of a women with flowing hair. Her body was made out of those tiny glittery sparks. Her every move was a galaxy of glistening stars that winked teasingly at him in shades of vermillion, silver and gold. Harry stared at her warily, his eyes narrowing slightly. What the bloody hell was going on?

"Harry Potter." She whispered, glowing with an ethereal light. "You have had an unlucky life in the upper realm." Harry stared at her incredulously, is she pitying him? Stating the obvious? God! Get on with it already lady!

"Unfortunately, it is not your time to go for you are much needed in Middle Earth, my dear chosen one." She raised a flickering finger of sparks trailing it in the air. Wind rustled at his already messy raven hair, tousling it further. Glittery sparkles encircled his body, brushing against his skin. He flinched, brushing the sparkles off. Was he getting molested by some ghost?

"For you have much happiness to be found here." She gently gripped his wrist, and he watched amazed as ink begin to seep into his skin reaching outwards and twisting over his skin. It travelled across his arm, twisting and turning leaving a mark of some kind in its wake.

The tattoo continued to circle around his arm like an armlet, forming words of some kind. It was in another language he did not know of. A runic kind of writing with its messy sharp lines, and ups and downs. The tattoo looked as if it were made of some sort of insanely beautiful stone that glimmered with iridescent shards of light. He twisted and turned his arm, watching it reflect the light with a rainbow sheen.

The ink continued down his left shoulder forming vines of little gold leaves with blossoms of white shimmery flowers, which sparkled even brighter than diamonds. The gems glittered with a luminescent light, each cut of the flowers were perfectly symmetrical, glistening with an almost comforting light. The vines curled to the small of his back in an intricate weave.

It was girly. Girly as hell. But, honestly it was beautiful. He brushed his fingers against it, unable to stop himself from touching the beautiful markings on his body. His touch brought a shiver of pleasure up his spine and it took all his will power and dignity to stop his arousal from showing.

"What the f*ck did you do to me?" Harry asked the glittery women, his mouth agape. Did she just give him a tattooed on marijuana that never ends or something? Male potency drugs? The hell was this shit?

"The one on your back is a vine of special fruit, white gems of pure starlight." The lady grinned, almost cheekily. "The tattoo on your arm is khuzdul, dwarven language, written in a precious gem called the arkenstone." She gave him a bright smile. "My dear Harry, it will not do well for a lady such as yourself to speak such crude language."

"Lady? What the hell are you talking abo-" He squeezed his eyes shut at the sudden rush of wind and the bright flash of light. He yelped as he hit the grassy floor with a painful thump on his belly. His eyes snapped open and wincing as he slowly got up. That hurt. God his balls must be in deep shit for it to not hurt at all when- He glanced down at himself to see two pale round mounds of flesh on his chest. No shit. He felt around. No. No. No. No. His one indication of his male status was gone, and in its place was something he never got to touch in his entire life…Merlin.

Did that lady just turn him into a girl? He knew those tattoos were too girly to be true! F*CK! Harry mentally cursed, as he pulled at the curls of ebony hair that flowed down his head to end at his lower back. Longer hair? Seriously? He sighed.

Where was he anyway? All around him-no, wrong pronoun usage-her stood large brown pillars of brown wood reaching towards leaves of various shades of green, ranging from dark olive to a bright orange. The leaves so densely packed that only some rays of sunlight were allowed to seep through, shining onto her face with a warm carress. A forest? Harry sighed. She squinted. All she could see were trees and more trees.

The magic of this land encircled her teasingly, a warm feeling that reminded her of basking under the sun after being in an air conditioned room for too long. Harry frowned. It felt foreign but in a good way. It prodded her magic seemingly filling up her magical core, nurturing her, caring for her. It was willing to accept her as a foreign body. Harry felt rejuvenated, like a fully charged battery with added power.

Wherever this was. It was definitely not Earth. She distinctively remembered the lady calling it Middle Earth. How unoriginal. She glanced around to see none other than the elder wand and her invisibility cloak lying beside her. Tch. The elder wand never did seem to leave her did it?

She threw it in the air and away from her. That was probably the dumbest action to do in a foreign world considering how it was the only weapon she had. However, thankfully it swooped back to lie beside her immediately. Of course. Harry nodded to herself. It was one of Death's magical artefacts after all.

Harry glanced around and groaned, she hated the woods. Not to mention, her monthly female problem might appear any moment. She probably had to cast period charms on herself to stop her monthly flow. Thank God Hermione had taught it to her, claiming that Harry should learn everything about witches if she wanted to even date one.

On the bright side, Harry's eyesight was not as shitty as her old ones in her previous life and she did not need those blasted round glasses anymore. Bloody hell. Harry mentally screamed at herself. She was a bleeding female with cramps, PMS, girly shit and boobs! Maybe this was not her rebirth. Maybe this was hell.

-(._.)-Thranduil

Thranduil awoke to the soft glimmer of light from the sun, the silken sheets of his bed cool under his skin. He blinked, his long dusty brown lashes fanning across his milky white skin. He grimaced at the ting of pain that stung him with his every move of his body. He sat up clenching his fist tightly in his hands. He hated this. He hated that his face, something he treasured so greatly was disfigured by the dragon. The dragon which also killed his wife.

It may be true that she was not his soul mate, hers having died centuries before they met. However, he loved her. With a pinched scowl, he sat up to stare at the monster in the mirror. The ghastly holes in the left side of his face had muscles so ruined by dark magic they could never be healed. That deep cut that ran up his face and the various burn scars on the upper left side of his body, pained him for years and years. The dark magic continued to eat at his flesh, never disappearing, never leaving him alone. This was a result of dragon fire.

His left eye was blind as well, murky blue and unseeing. It throbbed with a horrible ache, which greatly spoiled his mood. He rarely smiled these days. The pain reminded him during his every wakening moment of all his faults, his worries and his sorrow. Each day, he had to cast a glamour on himself to even dare to walk out of his room. Sometimes he would question the Valar, wondering what he had done in his previous life to have to suffer this fate. This fate of constantly bearing great pain, shouldering the lives of his people and being without a soul mark.

Every living creature that walked Middle Earth were blessed with another half, their soul mates. While men were known to not have a soul mark unlike the other races. Elves however, shared an interesting flower marking on their bodies with their one true love. If a soulmate were to touch the skin of their other half, the tiny replicated flower of their other half's soul mark would appear on the skin under their touch. Not to mention, the soulmate of an elf would appeal to the elf beyond measure. This was how elves found their true love.

The flowers could bloom to form anything, from roses and lilies to diamonds and gold. It was to be unique, spread out in tiny little waves over their skin, beautiful. Every elfling had one since birth, even if their mate was not born yet or had died. All elflings, except him. It was rare for the people of Middle Earth. However, there had been cases in some men. A more common occurrence for dwarves. Thranduil ran long slender fingers through his hair. Perhaps he wasn't destined for true love.

He sighed and stood up changing into his robes. He was tired. Tired of living. The only reason why he continued was because of his people and his son, Legolas, who thankfully had a soul mark. It would not do if his condition was genetic.

He pulled off his boxers, twisting his body to reach for a new pair only to stop and stare. There on his body, on his ass to be particular, was a mark. A vine of emeralds. It twisted and turned from his hipbone to his ass and to end by circling a rather intimate place, the skin surrounding his very male organ.

Thranduil was shocked, in stupor. He gaped at the mark, not being able to believe his eyes. With trembling fingers he brushed it gently, and watched as it shimmered and glowed ever so slightly, a rush of pleasure running up his veins. A feeling he never thought he would experience. The Valar finally heard his plea for love.

-(.w.)-Thorin

Thorin was a lonely man. For 103 years, he had hoped that his soul mark would appear. It was a futile wish, for dwarves with soulmates would have theirs as soon as they were born. Still he hoped, he hoped for the mark to appear. But by the time he was 70, he became weary of hoping and that flame that used to be bright in his heart. That flame that burned in him for a queen. His queen of Erebor. It had been doused with cold water of truth. He would be mate less, doomed forever to work with stone till he died.

Dwarves were a race who loved stone. Therefore it wasn't a surprise that their soul marks would be their significant other's name, in their handwriting, and written with the stone that represented them. Aside from that, as a race who loved beautiful things. The soulmate and the dwarf would emit a glow that only they could see, a soft shimmer of beauty. This was how dwarves found their other half, dazzled by their beauty. Sadly, Thorin would never be able to see this glow.

At the very least, Kili and Fili would find their mates. The line of Durin would not die out and Erebor would continue to thrive. Thorin sighed, going off to a bush to relief himself in the wilderness.

He was yet again living in the wild. Like the homeless dwarf he was. Thinking of his status as a mate less dwarf with a stolen home made him bitter. He pulled off his trousers, making sure to hide far from view of any wandering traveller. He begin about his business, quickly finishing only to freeze.

There right on his manhood, was a mark…a soul mark. It trailed along his length, a bright crystal green, emerald stone. This name was in Westron. Perhaps a soulmate from the race of men? His heart was thumping loudly in his chest, racing from excitement and delight. Dwarves tended to live till 250 years old. However, the magic of the soul bond would adjust both ages of the soulmate to the race that lived the longest so he did not have to worry about living pass his soulmate.

He could not believe it. Finally after so long, a name would be given to him. He gingerly traced it carefully, each dip and curve of his dear soulmate's messy writing. He swallowed thickly as zings of pleasure coursed his veins at his touch, his male organ throbbed slightly. Harry Potter.

A smirk rose on his lips. Of course his perverted soulmate could not choose a better place to have her name. His nephews would laugh at him about the fact that without even meeting her, his love already had his family jewels marked. Or should he say, as Kili always liked to call it, jam bags?

-(3.3)-

Harry trudged through the forest, scratching her arm with a deep scowl. For all that the eye can see, it was just trees and more trees. Harry dearly hoped she would not meet something dangerous in these lands. God knows if this new world had no people but only monsters and trees. She glanced down at herself, dusting off the bits of soil on her cargo pants. The dirt was leftovers from her transfiguration spell. For her modesty, she had transfigured an army jacket, a pair of cargo pants, and a black t-shirt out of a couple of rocks.

She sighed. She won't have to become a hermit will she? God damn it! She wanted her family! Her kids! Harry blinked. Wait…She's female now so…She had to find a bloke to have kids? Get pregnant? Have sex the other wa-ARGH! Harry shuddered, gulping in horror. She didn't want to think about it.

She glanced around, coming to an abrupt stop. The trees here looked as if they were tossed around like a rag doll. Destroyed and pulverized with gashes in their trunks. A large rock from a land slide? Avalanche?

She eyed the crevices on the road closely. On a second thought, it kind of felt like the work of dark magic. It was seeping soft little alluring wisps of it, coaxing her to go closer. Harry frowned. Maybe a pissed off wizard? Or a pissed off dark creature?

Harry did a quick _reparo_ charm to fix the holes in the road and the smashed tree. The tree creaked and groaned back to place, the broken bits of wood flying back to its original spot. Harry watched wide eyed as red ruby like fruit popped into view, contrasting vividly with the dull green of the tree.. The tree continued growing towered over her way above its usual height. Harry raised an eyebrow. The elder wand was a little over powered was it? Oh well. She plucked a red apple from the fixed tree and took a bite into the sweet tart fruit. More magic means easy survival.

She continued on her merry way, doing repairing charms on the floor and trees, leaving behind an army of- Harry glanced behind herself with a twitch of amusement- large happy fruit trees. She turned around and tripped over her feet. She yelped, quickly taking a large step forward to stop her fall, barely missing the head of the animal corpse on the floor. Shit!

She wobbled upright and bent lower to take a look at the ghastly bite on the animal's neck. The wound oozed with dark magic, its flesh ripped out by the pincers of some kind of animal. Acromantula? Harry was speechless. Magical species were here too? What were the odds?

She pursed her lips and waved her wand over the animal expelling the dark magic and burying it into the ground. Animals died quickly from dark magic attacks. Trees were slightly sturdier and despite the exposure to dark magic they were still able to survive for a period of time. She continued down into the forest doing the same for the increasing bunch of dead animals on the floor. These acromantulas were pissed off huh?

She glanced up. Hey wait, a house! A house in the woods! Harry grinned. That means that there was civilization in this place! Thank god! She had wondered if maybe this was a land with just animals. Then again, maybe this was a land with animals and magical creatures. Perhaps this is a centaur's house?

The house was built over two large trees and made with straw, wood and dead leaves. She walked up to the door, stopping for a moment to wrap the invisibility cloak around her body. Who knew what lived in a house in the woods? She crept closer to the door. Someone inside was talking to himself in a frenzy hurried manner. She placed her ears on the door to listen.

"I don't understand why it's not working!" He cried. Harry frowned, it sounded like the voice of a really old man. "It's not as if it's witchcraft!" He sounded frustrated. Wait, he speaks English? Fantastic. "Witchcraft." He murmured and Harry had to strain her ears to listen. Feeling the spike in dark magic, she flipped around to stare at a horde of giant black spiders crawling towards her. Bloody hell.

" _Stupefy_!" She flicked her wrist stunning the spiders with a bolt of orange light. They reared back wincing, before starting up towards her again, raising their pincers to revealing drops of highly toxic dark venom. Hell no.

" _Diffindo_!" Harry cried flicking her wrist to cut at their legs, with strips of sharp powerful energy. The magic sliced at their feet, causing some spiders to tumble over. They whined, skittering about in pain and annoyance. Harry raised her wand at the offending spiders, glaring fiercely.

"Depulsio!" The spiders flew back, hitting the tree with a hard thump. With a loud wail, they scurried off in the other direction, looking fearfully and angrily back at Harry. She grinned. Her combat skills weren't that bad after all.

She jumped at the sound of the door slamming open. She watched as an old man rushed out of the house. He paced about, staring around in confusion. The old man was slightly shorter than herself, dressed in rather tattered robes. On his head was a really old hat, and by old, Harry really meant a tattered old hat that looked as if it had centuries of overuse. Harry squinted at him. Was that bird shit in his hair?

Harry raised a brow. She could feel the pulses of magic radiating from his wooden staff. However, he looked a tad too crazy. One too many poisonous mushrooms perhaps? She decided against asking the old man, finding solace in simply walking through the forests in the other direction. Merlin knows what the crazy lunatic would do to her. Who the hell does not notice when a bird craps in your hair?

-(._.)-

Harry groaned. She should have just spoke to that old man. She had gotten herself into the territory of the giant spiders. The forest here was chockfull with dark magic, the trees loomed over her with sharp branches, not letting even a small speck of light through their twigs. Darkness painted the entire forest, and a fog that made the place even gloomier lay over the area. Harry shivered, feeling the tendrils of dark magic lick at her skin, enticing her to fall asleep.

Stupid dark magic! She scowled as she shimmied over the branches, crossing the stream that oozed with death. Harry glanced at it, the stream bubbled with dirt and dead rotten vegetation. Bloody gross. Harry wrinkled her nose. It stank horribly. The entire place smelt like dying plants, musky wood, and rot. Harry eased pass a couple of spiders, her invisibility cloak hiding her from view. This place was so infested with them, everything was dead or if not near death!

Harry sighed, taking a sit on a blackened stump, far away from the spiders nest. She flung off her invisibility cloak, keeping it in the small pouch attached to her transfigured wand holster. She gripped the elder wand, the smooth elder wood felt cool on her skin, tingling ever so slightly with magic. She raised her hand, pointing the elder wand to the surface of her palm. She watched with rapt amazement, as slowly the figment of her imagination appeared before her eyes.

Crumbs of soft white fluffy bread danced in her palm before lumping together to form a perfect triangle. Slices of freshly cut tomatoes spelled into view, doing a little hop before being tucked in by a blanket of lettuce. Sliced cheese and grilled smoked ham danced hand in hand in the air, flying down to land on top of the lettuce. The meal is completed with the appearance of yet another slice of bread. Perfect. Harry grinned in amusement at her sandwich, taking a large bite out of her well-seasoned meal.

Culinary magic always amused Harry. A swish of her wand and plain water turned to bubbly soda. A flick of her wrist and a rainbow sprinkles dusted a bed of ice cream. However, food creation was magically taxing, and many wizards and witches found their magical reserves exhausted with just the creation of a piece of bread. Hence, in the wizarding world, wizards and witches still relied on agriculture.

This did not apply Harry, with her incredibly large reserves and overpowered elder wand. She could easily conjure mountains of roast pigs, pools of sliced Bluefin tuna, and caves of melted caramel. It helped her greatly in the wild, especially since she could also conjure up magical ingredients which were unavailable in this world. This meant that she could create potions, healing potions, bone growing potions, blood potions. She could save her own life if need be, and many others as well.

She had experimented on potion creating, actually succeeding in making a few bottles of high leveled healing potions and others. Oh man. Snape would be rolling in his grave in horror that the _Harry Potter_ was actually making decent potions! She cheated though. Who said you couldn't make an already freshly squeezed Sopophorus bean, instead of squeezing it out yourself?

Harry finished her sandwich, chewing the last piece with relish, savouring the fluffy texture of the bread, the sweet crunch of lettuce, the sour zest of tomatoes and the salty tang of ham. Bloody hell! If she were going to be able to create food like this for her entire life. She would be living a damn good life. She licked her fingers, taking a big sip from a transfigured cup of water. Harry reached for her invisibility cloak only to freeze.

"Who are you?" A voice trailed from above her, a male voice. Harry glanced up to see. A guy? He was standing on the branches, dressed in a rather girly outfit. Cosplay? Though… Harry took another glance at him. He was probably the most beautiful guy she had ever seen. His skin was absolutely perfect, no blemishes at all! He was blessed with feminine features, his eyes were an icy silver blue, with specks of gold, light reflections from his blonde corn silk yellow glossy hair. F*ck was she checking out a man? God. Were the female hormones finally kicking in? Shit!

"A lost person. Er. Where am I?" Harry scratched the back of her head sheepishly, feeling self-conscious about herself at his stare.

"You're in Mirkwood, trespassing on the land of the Wood Elves." He told her stiffly, his voice cold and arrogant. Wood elves? He's an elf? Harry stared at his rather pointy ears. So these lands had elves that were…She stared at him. Hot, bloody beautiful, incredibly proud- The elf ran over the branch and flipped over to land lightly beside her, his arrow pointing at her neck-Clearly very good at fighting. He was almost like a pretty Malfoy! She glanced up at him, her eyes widening. He was super tall too!

"I didn't know okay? So lower that god damn bow!" Harry raised her hand in surrender. The elf smirked, raising a brow. His bow not even moving an inch down. Urgh.

"A traveller that doesn't know where she is going? How curious." He sneered, clearly suspecting her every word. This guy was freaking suspicious! He walked up to her towering over her body. He finally lowered his bow, sliding it into a clasp on his back. He raised his hands towards her and begun to-Shit!

"STOP TOUCHING ME ELF!" Harry shrieked, as his hands begun to pat down her clothes. He flipped the pockets of her green army jacket, inspecting it with a frown. She swatted at his arm when he came too close to her ass. Bastard. Was he doing a security check on her? Security checks on women are done by WOMEN! Piece of shit.

"Where are you from human?" He asked, wrinkling his nose at the bottles of potions she had managed to make. He shook it turning it over to look at the liquid. Does he not understand the meaning of fragile or don't touch?

"I don't know! Wait stop! Give that back bugger! Okay fine, I got lost in the forest so I just kept walking! Okay?" She snapped at him, grabbing her precious bottles with a huff. Polyjuice potion, draught of living dead, pepper-up potion, skele-gro-

"You didn't answer my question. Anyway what are these things?" He dangled a bottle of essence of dittany in his fingers. Harry watched him, her eyes widened in horror. That was hard to make, idiot! She tried to snatch it back. However, he raised it above her head to inspect it closely, shaking the bottle, watching the liquid change from a pale purple to a light orange.

"They're medicine okay?" She huffed. He raised a brow, as he held his hand up, far from her reach. She jumped up and down, trying to grab it back.

"Ouch." He flinched, his hand moving away from the rather sharp branch at the top of the tree. They both stared at the gash on his skin, which was seeping droplets of blood. Dumb shit. She sighed, grabbing the vial out of his hands. She pulled open the cork, dabbing a little of the cool liquid on her finger. She took his hand and pressed her finger to his wound.

"What are you doing women?" He snapped at her, pulling his hand back with a snarl. Only to stop and stare at his cut, watching it as the skin mended itself, the blood seeping back into the wound, leaving behind a flawless new patch of skin. His eyes seemed to almost pop out of his skull as he stared incredulously at his hand.

"What did you do?" He glanced at her in shock, looking incredibly comical. His pale pink lips opened to reveal perfect pearly white teeth. Cute.

"A word of thanks would suffice." Harry sniffed. He stared at her blankly, and before she knew it the bottle of healing potion is in his hands. Damn elves and their speed!

"Essence of Dittany?" He read the label out loud with a frown. "Heals wounds, grows flesh, and destroys dark magic?" Ah screw it! He could take the bloody bottle! She would just use this chance to disappear! He would never let her go at this rate. She snapped open her pouch and flung her invisibility cloak over her head. She raced away, taking the chance to spell feather light charms on her feet, leaving behind a confused elf prince with a bottle of healing potion.

\- (._.)- Thranduil

As usual, when the herbs and medicines wear off, Thranduil would find himself writhing in his bed in agony. Thranduil gave a silent scream, his mouth stretched wide open in agony. The pain blinding him, overflowing his senses. He could feel the licks of dragon fire on his skin, burning his body and sending him clawing at his flesh.

He swallowed thickly, biting down on his teeth hard to prevent a shriek from escaping his lips. The pain was so bad, tears were welling up at the corner of his eyes, sweat slathered thickly on his clammy skin. He could not take it anymore. He reached down desperately for his soul mark. Not caring how obscene he must look groping his ass.

The touch of a soul mark brought happiness and pleasure, dulling pain. Plus, he had heard from others that his soulmate would be able to feel it if he touched it, and he would be able to feel her touch in return. He gripped his soul mark, and almost sighed in relief at the influx of pleasure that coursed through his veins. How he wished he had the mark years ago. At least the pain of his burn scars would be more bearable.

The flames cooking his skin was still there, the dark magic clawing and digging holes in his skin. But just thinking of his soulmate, just touching his soul mark, distracted him from all of it. Then, he felt it. A warm heat that filled his heart, calming him down, giving his happiness. A warm surge that felt ten times different from his usual prods of the mark. It travelled up his body, warming his skin. It felt like drinking warm soup on a cold day or snuggling with someone during winter. He could almost feel the ghost of fingers stroking his cheek tenderly, softly, so filled with love. His soulmate had responded.

He gave another agonizing moan, sweat trickling from his brow at the sudden wave of pain. His face felt as if someone had shoved a sword through his skin and was repeatedly slashing at his cheek over and over again. However, his heart felt full, so full with love. His soulmate was there. She was alive. She was real and she was his.

"Ada! (Father!)" His beloved son, Legolas, entered his chambers approaching his bed. Amidst the pain, Thranduil dazedly wondered if his soulmate would disapprove of his son. It would break his heart if he had to choose between the two. He could distinctly hear his son speaking to the healer in a hurried tone, sounding almost exasperated. They were arguing, his son wanted the healer to hurry up and give him a dose of pain relieving herbs.

Thranduil knew it was no use. The dark magic that ate at his skin grew stronger by the day and the herbs or the magic of the healers were growingly useless. His healers had to use larger and larger doses. However, they could not use too much on him in fear of overdose. Hence, he had to withstand the pain for hours on end. He bit back a scream, clawing his fingers into the bed sheets, his back arching upwards. His people did not know of his pain, only his son and their private healers. It was not good for his enemies to know of his weaknesses.

"Ada." He could feel his son's cool fingers in his hair. "I…Met someone today. She gave me medicine. The healer tested it for any irregularities and I have actually tested it myself. It is a little-how should I put it-different but safe. Would you like to try it Ada?"

Thranduil cracked open his eyelids, gritting his teeth through the burning fire. He nodded to his son, wincing in pain. He felt so utterly useless, even just opening his eyes hurt so badly. At this rate he would never be able to survive a day without pain-

Cool liquid. Soothing, cold icy numbness touched the skin of his wounded, scarred cheeks. It trickled down his jaw, leaving a slightly warm tingly aftermath. That area was suddenly blissful lacking of the horrible pain. He could barely stop a moan in relief. Heavenly relief, it felt so good without the pain. So good that he could almost feel the skin slowly piecing themselves together-

Thranduil's eyes snapped open, and he sat up staring at his son. Legolas was staring at him in shock, the empty bottle hanging limply from his fingers. Thranduil reached his fingers up to stroke his face, the bottom half of his left cheek was still as scarred as ever, the ruined muscles felt disgusting under his fingers. He raised his hand higher, moving to his temples where he knew were those ghastly holes lay. Wait. He could actually feel the touch of his fingertips. The warmth that seeped from the pads of his fingertips.

His fingers trembled as he stroked the patch of new skin, soft and smooth, just like how it was before he met that stupid dragon. His breath came out in ragged pants, his chest heaving from shock. There was no dark magic in that area. It was simply gone. Just gone.

"Ada! Your face!" Legolas gasped in disbelief. Thranduil turned to look at the mirror, his eyes widening in disbelief. The skin on that area was repaired, the same milky complexion as the skin on the other side of his face. It was fixed. How could this be? His face was supposed to be so utterly destroyed, magic could not even repair it.

"Who gave you the medicine?" He gripped his son's wrist tightly. Thranduil stared at his son, his voice shaking slightly. His chest felt tight, he didn't know what he was feeling. It felt as if he were drowning, yet he felt so light, so incredibly light. He never thought that healing his face would be possible.

"A girl. A human girl. She was trespassing on our lands." Legolas begun to speak. Thranduil looked at him shaking with emotions.

"Find her!" He commanded, his voice filled with emotion. Finally there was a cure. A cure for his pain. Finally. "Tell the guards to search our lands! Find her and bring her to me!"

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll be posting Chapter 2 soon. In the meantime, favourite and follow to motivate me? :)**

 **6330 words**

If you appreciate my work, and would love to help me...Buy me a coffee?:)

Ko-fi:fuyukoame


	2. Chapter 2-Out of the Frying Pan

**Let's take a minute to appreciate the beautiful sound of Thorin Oakenshield's voice. I could listen to it all day. Close your eyes, and imagine him whispering your name in his rough and super sexy voice. XD**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I own Thorin Oakenshield's voice. (I don't own anything except the universe that my brain is creating for you to read)**

 **PS. Hi Fire Dolphin! I edited Chapter 1 and added in a few sentences to explain her clothes and the potions. About the Valar not telling Harry about soul mates…*winks* I plan to give the two hot headed sexy assholes a migraine.**

 **Chapter 2**

Seriously. Why is it that she always meet hostile people in Middle Earth? Okay fine, that old man wasn't hostile. Harry stomped through the forest, having already walked for a few hours yet she still could not find the exit. She huffed blowing strands of raven hair from her face, perking up on hearing the sound of voices echoing through the forest. More elves? She made sure to have the invisibility cloak wrapped around her body and a feather light charm on her feet. Just in case.

Harry stepped onto a gnarled branch surveying the area with a raise of her eyebrows. There were elves, ransacking, okay fine, doing security checks on a group of short men covered in-She squinted.-Spider web? Oh damn. That has got to be not very fun. The _friendly_ elf she had just met hours ago was there as well, looking as prissy as ever. She hoped he put that bottle of potion to good use. He yelled something in some weird language she did not know and the elves were pushing the short men forward.

Harry blinked following them gingerly. Maybe the elves were leading the short men to the exit of this place! Finally she could escape! She followed behind them, crossing the narrow bridge. Damn it why are there no hand rails? What if someone fell in? She stepped into the large gate without a second thought only to turn to see Mean Elf walking in and two guards closing the door behind her. Oh shit! Did she just do something stupid? How the hell is the exit of a forest through a door? Oh no. Bloody hell!

She groaned mentally, rubbing her temples. Oh well, no point crying over spilt milk. She sighed. She might as well do some sight-seeing. Harry found herself following the group, staring in awe at the intricate design of the place. The staircases were made from tree roots! Everything was freaking made of trees! What happens when they have a termite infestation? She glanced up at the ceiling. Holy shit the ceiling was also made of curly pretty wood designs and was that magical fire too? Damn!-F*CK.

She winced bumping into someone noticeably shorter than her. The tattoo on her arm exploded with pleasure signals, sending warmth through her veins, pooling too low for her liking. It made her feel like a sun, albeit a cosy sun, a very horny sun. Stop it drug tattoo!

"Sorry!" She squeaked on instinct rubbing her jaw. That hurt. His head was super hard, her chin felt really sore. Crap. Her eyes widened. Did she just apologize while wearing the invisibility cloak? Crap crap crap.

"Watch where you're going!" A voice hissed, it was deep and low with voice cracks that sounded so incredibly sexy to Harry. It was like chips of melted dark chocolate, slightly bitter with a tang of sweetness. It rumbled through her body sounding oh so dangerous and-f*cking sexy. Harry shivered and glanced up to meet the most beautiful pair of cerulean eyes, with its hints of the lightest specs of green and gold, she had ever seen in the world.

He had a tall high bridged nose and a thin face. Aristocrat features so perfect they seemed to be shaped and sculptured by a well-known master, with an edge of boyish softness to his features. Blessed with masculine eyebrows that made him look menacing, dangerous and topped off with the sexiest moustache she had ever seen. His hair was a thick chocolate brown that ranged from a light creamy hazel to a dark almost black kind of brown. It curled down his face and to his back. So thick, it made her just want to run her hands through his hair.

Clearly he was way older than her, probably way past her league but still. He was the most dangerous, beautiful and sexiest creature she had ever seen in her life. Well, short creature but anyway. She thought she was going to be lesbian from her past life, but looks like she had no qualms fitting in with the other gender. She blinked, shaking herself out of stupor. Bloody female hormones.

Not to mention, she glanced at him curiously watching as his sexy eyebrows dipped down in a frown of confusion. Was he glowing? She leaned closer to take a look at his face. He really was! Good God! Did men glow here? He shimmered with a faint light, his eyes glinting from its reflection.

It wasn't too bright so that he looked like a human torchlight, or a crazy alien with light spewing out of his eyes. He looked amazing, the soft light complemented his features, making his eyes sparkle. It was like seeing a model with those glowing backlight backgrounds, only he was glowing without those spotlights. Wow!

Harry held back the urge to whistle. He was looking incredibly threatened and confused now. An elf nudged him forward and he turned around to continue up the steps, looking to be in deep thought. She turned to walk the opposite direction to follow where the other elves were taking the short men only to stop. She really wanted to look at him longer. No stop it Harry! You're not here to salivate over a sexy short man! But, he was like the only shiny short men-Argh! Harry stopped pacing to race up the steps to follow the short man. He was too sexy to ignore. Screw this shit. She needed to look at him longer!

She finally finished climbing the long winding steps, panting slightly. How she wished there were elevators. She glanced up to see a whole bunch of guards standing stoically before an impressive throne. It was carved from of smooth wood, and it twisted and curled forming a chair before joining with the ceiling, clearly made from roots of some tree. She squinted at the elf beside the throne and her eyes widened. Holy Merlin balls!

Standing beside the throne, looking as boss like as ever was an elf. A f*cking beautiful elf. Okay, Mean Elf was definitely pretty. However, this elf, this very boss-like looking elf with a crown of twigs, was too beautiful for her virgin eyes. His eyes were an icy ash blue with its shards of silver and olive and it pierced deeply into her, almost as if he could see her there. She shivered slightly. God. Does he always stare into space like this?

While Sexy Shorty had a type of masculine beauty, Boss Elf was feminine perfection. His every feature so utterly symmetrical, he looked like a supermodel on a magazine with constant Photoshop. His skin was that perfect. Good God, were all elves blessed with milky skin? His eyebrows were thicker than the average person, but it gave him a masculine edge to his beautiful features. Possibly the sexiest point of his entire very tall body.

His hair was silky glossy perfection, cascading down his head like a waterfall down to his stomach, the colour so light his blonde hair looked almost silver under the light. It gave him an ethereal sort of beauty, like a male fairy. His hair reflected the light of the lanterns, replicating a halo of light on his head. Was he an angel? Merlin she could stare at him forever.

He was dressed in a rather girly armour, okay fine they were kind of like skin tight robes and Harry could almost see the hints of taut muscles rippling under those sleeves. Oh God his neck was freaking sexy too, with its dips and merlin- Wait stop it Harry! Stop fantasizing over pretty boys and sexy short men! That does it. She was gay. She was definitely gay. F*CK!

"You have found a way in." Boss Elf begun to speak, circling Sexy Shorty like a hawk over his meal. His voice. Oh God all mighty help her. His voice was so smooth and clear! If Sexy Shorty was dark chocolate and caramel, Boss Elf was milk chocolate and smooth cold melt in your mouth filling of those _Lindor_ chocolate truffles. His voice was deliciously smooth, flowing through her like the most romantic serenade. It sounded beautiful and she was utterly charmed. Harry swallowed thickly.

"You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule" He continued and Harry watched as he fluidly stepped back to his throne, as graceful as a ballet dancer. "The King's Jewel, the Arkenstone." Harry blinked. Arkenstone? Wasn't that what the lady said that her tattoo was made of? The way he said it makes it sound as if it were worth billions of dollars.

"It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that." Boss Elf smirked, revealing pearly white teeth. Harry could feel her heart race at that smile. Her face burning from desire, as her heart squeezed tightly. Oh Merlin. "There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight." What? Wasn't that the shiny diamond like flowers growing on her back? Is it expensive too? "I offer you my help." Boss Elf knelt his head down.

Sexy shorty smiled. Bloody hell! That was freaking beautiful. Harry felt as if she couldn't decide who was better looking or more attractive, because both of them were giving her a mental breakdown. He opened his mouth to speak and Harry's brain just stopped working, because the sound was too beautiful for her to even comprehend.

"You have my word. One king to another." Boss Elf called to Sexy Shorty breaking Harry out of her mental stupor. She needed to stop fangirling! Stop salivating over these two guys! Does her body not understand the meaning of way out of her league? Wait. They were both kings? Ah. SEE BODY? I told you!

"I would not trust Thranduil," Sexy shorty closed his eyes with a bitter smile. Boss Elf's name was Thranduil? Wow. Exotic. "The great king, to honour his word should the end of all days be upon us!" He turned to snap at Thranduil, looking mighty pissed off. Urgh his pissed off voice was damn sexy. Bloody hell she was in love.

"You lack all honour!" He snarled, his cerulean eyes ablaze. God. He looked beautiful angry, albeit really scary considering how epic he looks with his own spotlight looking skin. "I've seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help, but you turned your back." He growled angrily raising his voice "You turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us!"

"Imrid amrad ursul!(Die a death of fire!)" Sexy Shorty snarled his voice filled with emotions. He spat those words, his voice so filled with anger and hatred, his eyes piercing hot on Thranduil. Oh oh. Harry bit her lips, watching the drama unfurl before her eyes. Although, the way Sexy Shorty said that has got to be the number one most hot thing she has heard in her entire life.

"Thorin." Thranduil sneers at him. Wow. Sexy Shorty's name is Thorin? Another 'Th' starting name. Did all hot guys here have names starting with 'Th'?

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire." Thranduil leans close to Thorin, his eyes burning with emotion. Wow that was fast! Wait. Dragons? Ah, they have dragons here. Who knew? "I know its wrath and ruin." Thranduil snaps, spitting the words out as if they pained him greatly.

He closed his eyes, showing an expression of pure pain and torture. Harry watched her heart clenching tightly with sorrow and pity. Harry watched in horror as the left half of his face shimmered and begun to change showing the ruined muscles of his skin. It pulsed with dark magic and Harry's breathe hitched. His eyes…They were light blue and unseeing. God. He needed lots of potions. That has got to hurt so badly.

"I have faced," Thranduil spoke with much difficulty, "the great serpents of the north." He stepped back, letting the illusion go back into place, showing pale milky skin again. I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen." Thranduil bites back coldly stepping back to sit on his throne. Harry really wanted to take a look at his wound. She really wanted to. She bet she could easily heal it. She stepped closer to him, staring up at his face with a frown. She reached her hand out unable to stop herself from curiosity.

"You are just like him." Thranduil spits only to freeze. Harry stroked his cheek sending a smooth wave of magic, trying to eliminate the dark magic that ate at his flesh. She would have succeeded if not for the pleasurable jolt of warmth that erupted from her flower tattoo, which caused her to falter.

She stifled a moan that threatened to escape. That felt hundred times better than when she touches it herself. God why did her tattoos react to hot men this way? Like why? Her eyes travelled to the area she had touched, her eyes widening as she watch emerald flowers begin to bloom on his face. The shit? Whoops what did she do? Crap. She didn't spoil his face did she?

Immediately, Thranduil snatched her hand, gripping her wrist tightly pulling her fingers away from his face. Shit! She forgot that elves were fast! He looked shocked. Honestly, she would be too if she suddenly caught an invisible hand. He stared at her, his eyes flickering with so many different emotions she couldn't read them. He looks as if he could see her the way he was staring so hard at her face-

"SHIT! SORRY!" She yelped, pulling away from him quickly, and hiding under the invisibility cloak. Oh God! He did see her! He pulled her freaking hand out of the invisibility cloak! Why couldn't it be an invisible suit instead? He saw her! Her face, her eyes, everything!

She glanced at her wrist, the place that tingled with warmth of his touch and stared incredulously at the vines of shiny gems of pure starlight that lingered there before slowly melting away to reveal her normal skin. What the shit? She whipped her head back to look at Thranduil who was staring at his hand, which was currently blossoming with tattoos of little emerald flowers which disappeared as well.

Thorin looked as confused as the guards in the room. Harry would be muddled too if someone like Thranduil started to sprout flower tattoos and pull hands out of thin air. Thranduil frowned, his eyes darting around almost as if he were looking for her.

"Guards!" He called, looking very determined. Oh shit! Goodbye! Harry bolted and ran as fast as she could. Away from two of the most beautiful creatures she had ever seen in her entire life. Curse her and her curiosity!

-(.w.)-Thranduil

Thorin Oakenshield, was the most stubborn and annoying dwarf he had ever seen, second only to his grandfather. Thranduil hated the Oakenshield family. He understood Thorin's anger and frustration, as a king he too understood what it felt like to have the lives of people on your shoulders. He had not helped the dwarves fight the dragon because of how he feared that his people would have to suffer like him. Suffer the pain of the dark magic. The long nights awake, writhing in bed.

He did not help them when they came back from the fight, injured and starving, because he was angry. He had told them of the dragon, told them to not be stupid, to not be greedy about their gold. He had told them to go when they can, to escape their home when possible. However, the hard headed dwarves did not heed his words and went against the dragon anyway.

They stole his jewels too. His precious gems of pure starlight. Since young, he had always had a deep love for them. He did not know why he liked them so much, considering how elves weren't like dwarves, so utterly obsessed with stone. But, he was.

His scars were causing him pain as well sending him into the worsts of moods. Then he had felt it. The warm fingers that stroke his cheek, sending a tingle of energy, eliminating the pain and sending a surge of pleasure through his veins from his soul mark. The pleasure and happiness that coursed through his veins were more powerful than ever, the strongest he had experienced. Almost as if, his soulmate was right there touching his face.

Despite not being able to see anything before him, he had reached out and grasped a hand revealing a beautiful sight to him. There his soul mate stood before him. Her eyes were the exact colour as the mark on his skin. Blazing emerald green, it shone with an inner light, the edges of her beautiful orbs were laced with silver and specks of hazel.

Her face was heart shaped, not the usual long thin faces he saw on his kin. However, it fitted her perfectly, considering how her emerald eyes, framed by lush lashes, were large and doe shaped. She stared up innocently at him, her beautiful face framed by ebony hair that spilled down her shoulder in smooth waves. Her skin while not perfect like his kin, was soft and smooth to touch with a rosy red glow to her cheeks.

Oh sweet Valar. Her lips were full and a rose red, moist and parted slightly to reveal straight even white teeth. His eyes dilated at the sight of her, his breath coming out in pants. Suddenly all he could see was her. Every single inch of her. Her beautiful big round eyes, her cute little celestial shaped nose, her sharp eyebrows, petite body with curves at all the right places, her ears, and the tiny hairs on her pale skin. She was perfect. So utterly perfect. Oh Valar. He just wanted her. Nothing else. Just her.

His eyes travelled to her wrist, staring at the flowers on her skin. The little flowers of gems of pure starlight. He felt like laughing. Maybe this was why he loved the gem so much, the gem had a meaning to it after all. It looked beautiful on her, like a bracelet of diamonds on her wrist. She continued to stare at him in confusion only to let out the cutest squeak he had ever heard in his entire life.

Her voice. It was music to his ears, like the sound of wind chimes ringing in the breeze. He could listen to it for eternity. He felt star struck, utterly dazzled by her beauty. He knew he was already in love, deeply in love. Then before his very eyes, she pulled away and disappeared. He blinked, his hand tingled feeling the remains of her warmth. Looks like his little soul mate was more special than he thought.

-(0.0)-

Harry found herself doing a tour of the place, stealing some of their food for a taste. Their vegetables were different from those on Earth and it was pretty interesting to try them. The elves were having some kind of party, and she took the opportunity to venture down to the prison where sexy shorty Thorin was stuck in. Honestly, she still could not decide which of the two was better, Thorin or Thranduil. Thranduil or Thorin. For now, she steered clear away from Thranduil, he might just reach out and grab her anytime.

Currently, she was seated outside his jail cell, staring at sexy shorty. He glowed faintly in the dark, like her own personal night light a comforting glow. She wondered what it would be like to sleep next to him forever protected from the dark-Stop it Harry! She shook her head, pinching her cheeks tightly.

Harry really wanted to ask him. She longed to speak to him, to ask him if he always glowed like that since young. She frowned. It wouldn't hurt to try right? It's not as if he would lock her in jail. He's already locked in it. A question won't hurt would it? Well, screw it. She'll ask him.

Harry flipped off her invisibility cloak. He glanced up, startled by the sound. Cerulean eyes staring heatedly at her. His eyes widened, and she watched as disbelief filled his eyes. What? Haven't seen an invisibility cloak before? She walked up to his jail cell, and clutched at the metal bars, frowning slightly.

"Ps!" She whispered. "I've been staring at you for a while now. Okay, that sounded bloody weird." She glanced down at her hands sheepishly, feeling her cheeks heat up at his piercing stare. Would he quit it already?

"Do you always sparkle like that? Uh crap. No, what I mean to say is do you always have this weird glowing thing on your skin? Because, I don't understand why your other short friends don't have it too." Harry tried to explain, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Amralime. (My love)" Thorin whispers faintly, staring at her looking as if she were the most beautiful being in the world. She raised a brow, cocking her head to a side in confusion. What does that mean? But, bloody hell her brain felt like it was melting having those cerulean eyes bore into her.

"I'm sorry but I will have to go the guards are coming down soon-"Harry explained only to stop, blushing a bright beetroot red at Thorin's interlock fingers with hers. His hand was large and calloused from overuse, but so warm. This time the jolt of pleasure and happiness resounded in waves, and Harry watched as Thorin's eyes practically burned with emotion for her.

He turned her palm over, to kiss it gently, his eyes never leaving hers. Was this really happening? She bet he could feel her pulse racing under her veins, so fast she felt as if it might fall out of her chest anytime. Bloody hell. His lips were so soft on her palm, so blazing hot, and she could almost swear that the skin under his lips was glowing faintly too. She wondered what it would be like to kiss his lips instea-

She leaped back, blushing hotly. Without even sparing a second, she flipped the invisibility cloak over her head, disappearing from view. Good God. Was he a womanizer or something? She took in a deep breath, stepping back into the shadows and away from Thorin. He didn't even answer her question too! Argh!

-(.w.)-

Harry sighed, trudging through the halls of the Wood Elves with a weary sigh. She didn't understand the two beautiful men. While it pleased her greatly that they both seemed pretty attracted to her, well she didn't really know who to choose. Plus, they seem to be really important figures. Kings. Not to mention, did she really have the luxury of dating here in another world?

Firstly, she did not know if they were even male. Maybe females looked like males here and males looked like females. Maybe they don't even fall in love. Maybe they have asexual reproduction? Perhaps, Thorin's kiss was a way to intimidate his enemies? Was she over thinking this? Clearly yes.

She froze on hearing a scream in the distance. A muffled scream. It sounded incredibly familiar and the sound chilled her to the bone, her stomach churned uncomfortably. She gingerly stepped closer to the sound. It was coming from a rather grand looking door, with carvings of trees and stags. She shook her head, pushing open the door. Her breath hitched, and she covered her mouth tightly with her hands to prevent a gasp from escaping.

Thranduil lay entangled in the sheets. He was naked, or at least half naked, the rest of his body covered by white sheets. She would have ogled the taut muscles on his body, that absolutely delectable fibrous bands on his sides, his contracted six packs, and that well defined pectoral muscles longer, if not for the fact that he was clearly in immense pain.

He screamed, the sound so filled with sorrow and pain. His beautiful lean body entangled by bedsheets, his pale milky skin shimmered with sweat. She felt as if it pierced right through her soul, her heart clenching tightly at the sound. Oh God. Why was he suffering like this? He clawed at his sheets, turning to muffle the sounds of his cries in his pillow. There was blood from the indents of his nails seeping from his palm. He had clenched his fist so hard that he had hurt himself. Harry took another ragged breath. Merlin.

He was crying. Tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, from the pain. The pain of the dark magic eating at his skin. Her eyes zeroed onto the burn scars on his left side of his face, that looked red and inflamed, so badly ruined, she could see his bones. Harry could not take it anymore. She was by his side, her invisibility cloak off. His eyes widened at the sight of her and he tried to get up weakly.

"Shh shh. It's okay." She whispered, gently stroking his hair. He watched her with the remaining piercing icy ash blue eye. "Please trust me." She told him. She raised her elder wand, pointing it at his face, concentrating hard. " _Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur._ _ **"**_ She whispers frantically, letting strong pulses of her magic enter his skin expelling the dark magic, slowing the flow of his blood, beginning to heal his wounds. He closed his eyes, his face slackens, no longer tensed from pain.

Harry concentrated hard, feeling the dark magic attempt to fight back, growling and snarling at her. She surged forward, pressing down on it, overpowering it. It snarled, clawing at her magic. She frowned. Be gone! It struggles for the last time before it disappears, completely destroyed. She sighs in relief. Good. She stroked his face, watching the muscles turn from a bright inflamed red to a healthy pink, slowly knitting itself together. She reached into her pocket for another vial of Essence of Dittany.

"Drink this." She told him, bringing it to his lips. He obliged, opening his mouth and swallowing the mixture quickly. Harry watched as his skin slowly begun to piece together one by one, the muscles growing back to normal. She gently sent magic into his skin, willing the process to quicken. The burns on his body disappeared, the scars from the dark magic slowly fading away.

Harry stroked his eyelids letting the magic fix his eyes, repairing it, and restoring his sight. All the while, she watched confused as the emerald flowers bloomed under her touch, and the sparkly gems popped out on her skin. What the hell was going on? This did not happen with Mean Elf. Ah whatever. Maybe it's something to do with royal blood. Perhaps that is why Thorin glows. King's specialty huh?

She leaned back pleased with her work, her fingers leaving his face much to her body's chagrin. It felt really good touching his skin, the marijuana tattoo went bonkers with him. Harry sighed in relief, smiling gently. She watched as Thranduil's eyes cracked open, the two beautiful orbs of ash blue glancing at her.

"How do you feel? Any dizziness? Can you see properly?" She asked, frowning slightly.

"I feel perfectly fine. I can see." He sounds breathless, astounded by his discovery. He stared at her heatedly, like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, drinking in her looks. A faint dusting of red appeared on her skin under his gaze.

"That's good. Then, I'll be going-"She stopped staring down at him, his hand gripping her wrist. He looked so sad at that moment, desperate even.

"Don't leave. Please." He pleaded, his eyes beseeching her to stay. "I just found you." He whispers, the pad of his thumb circles her skin, in a sensual pattern alighting a trial of pleasure and fire under her skin. Harry swallowed, blinking rapidly. Oh Merlin. Female hormones shut up already! Huh? Found? She hoped he didn't plan to lock her in jail too.

He was looking at her weird tattoos, watching as the little flowers bloomed under his touch, winking and glittering under the light. He gently touched the markings, and she shivered slightly, feeling hot pleasure run up her veins. She really think he should not touch her marijuana tattoo, it was a sensory overload! What was he even trying to do? Make her freaking horny? Thank God she wasn't old Harry. Old Harry would have had a very noticeable-cough-mountain somewhere.

"You're so beautiful." He whispers, meeting her eyes ash blue with emerald green. Harry couldn't help but burn bright red at his words. Sure, she was mentally male and males were certainly not beautiful. However, when the sexiest creature on Middle Earth compliments you in any way possible. You tend to get very pleased. Even if it is not the way you wanted, but to be honest, if he said she looked handsome. That would have gone really awkwardly.

Thranduil's eyes practically brightened at the sight of her blush, his mouth quirking into a pleased smirk. He leaned closer to her, his face mere centimetres from hers in a blink of her eye. What the hell was he trying to do? She could smell his scent, a masculine smell that reminded her of the fresh grassy scent of the forest with its hints of spicy pinewood and a tang of sweetness from wildflowers.

He leaned in closer, and Harry was overwhelmed by ash blue gems that shone thickly with emotion, the little specks of silver swirling in the orbs. Merlin, he was so so so good looking. Her breath hitched, feeling his breath fan over her lips. Wow. He doesn't have bad breath after all that screaming in bed? In fact it smelled really nice, like berries. What does he drink? Because if it smells this good, she wanted a taste of it. On a second thought, she could always just taste it on his lips-

"Ada! Are you alright?" Her eyes snapped open, and she jumped back away from Thranduil. She flipped the invisibility cloak over her head, vanishing again from view, just as a tall, blonde, elf-Mean Elf!-strode in, his features tensed with worry. Thranduil looked incredibly annoyed, heaving a sigh. Still looking like a male model who jumped out of a magazine.

"I'm fine. You just scared off your stepmother." Thranduil smirked to himself. Harry snapped her head back to stare at him, just as she was sneaking back out of the room. Stepmother? STEPMOTHER? To Mean Elf? Her mouth hanged open. Thranduil was a father to such an old guy?

Harry glanced at the elf standing beside his father's bedside, his eyebrow raised. Mean Elf looked 6 years older than her! How old was Thranduil? Hold on. Harry breathed deeply, her brows furrowed. Thranduil was already keen on marrying her? The f*ck? He doesn't even know her! Sure, she saved him from years of torture, maybe death. But, really he did not have to repay her that way. What about dating?

Harry swallowed. Okay, then again maybe this was just guy talk right? The guys in her past life used to tease Ron that Hermione was his wife way before they started dating. Bloody hell! Why was she getting so worked up over that word?

"Ada! Are you not in pain?" Mean Elf walked up to his father looking confused.

"Nin mel was hi, he healed nin níf (My love was here, she healed my face)" Thranduil explained fluidly in an unknown language. Harry guessed he was explaining how she fixed his half destroyed face.

"Cín mel? Cin foeg cín faer mate? (Your love? You mean your soul mate?)" Mean Elf's eyes widened. What? What was he talking about? Then she did something stupid. She hit the bookshelf with a loud thump. F*CK! That hurt. She just jammed her sides onto one of the four corners of the wooden bookshelf. God. She always seemed to do that! She hissed painfully, rubbing the sore spot, wincing slightly.

Harry raised her head to see that both elves were staring at her, or at least their bookshelf. Mean Elf looked creeped out, while Thranduil looked mildly amused. Mean Elf stepped forward, reaching out to her. God no! She ducked under his hand, pulled open the door and ran off. Far away from one confusing hot elf and his cute mean son.

She raced down the long winding wooden steps which were without hand rails, much to her displeasure, skidding to a stop on hearing the commotion going on in the jail. She watched as the bunch of short men left their jail cells, including her womanizer shorty Thorin. They were heading downstairs instead of up. Why is that? She frowned. A secret exit?

Harry decided to follow them, being careful to follow them from a safe distance. While Thranduil was hot and all that, after seeing him lock up some trespassers. She really did not want to test his patience with her. Plus, she was a newbie to the cultures of this world so maybe she should study them before coming back to see him. Right?

She followed them, it was easy her glowing shorty was like her personal beacon of light. She popped her head over the corner, they were in a cellar of some sort. A wine cellar? She raised a brow, amused. Were the short men climbing into barrels? Thorin was glancing around, looking as if he were searching for something, his eyes drawn to every light source in the room. He seemed to be looking for something…Shiny? Harry watched as he shook his head and climbed into one of the barrels.

The tiniest of short men, pulled a lever, and she watched wide eyed as they all rolled down through a trapdoor leading to a roaring river. A trapdoor? The poop? Why make a trapdoor in your cellar? Transportation of goods via river? That does not sound very safe. The dwarves disappeared with a snap of the wood, and she watched wide eyed at the tiny men left there. What about him? What about her?

Harry could hear a large commotion from above. Oh the elves found out that the dwarves disappeared. The tiny men looked horrified, he stomped on the wood, trying to escape through the trapdoor as well. Harry approached him, being careful not to step on the trapdoor. This guy…She frowned. She did not see him in the jail cells. Did he sneak in too? He stepped backwards, and she watched as the trapdoor tilted backwards. She should go with him too.

He let out a shriek as he neared the exit. Just before he fell into icy cold water, she flung off her invisibility cloak, quickly using magic to zip it back into her pouch. She gripped his hand and he stared at her looking shocked. His hazel eyes wide with shock.

"Hello!" She chirped pleasantly, feeling awkward, before they both plunge into icy cold water. Harry squeezed her eyes shut from the impact, the water shocking her, chilling her to the bone. The water current pulled her away from tiny men, and she lost her hold on him. She swam up to the surface taking a big gulp of air. Trapdoors were not a very good ide-She glanced up to stare at cerulean orbs. Oh.

"You!" Thorin gasped at her, his long lashes dripping with water. Harry stared at him stunned by his beauty, his thick locks was plastered to his face. His clothes sticking to his body tightly, showing the bulging hints of muscles. Her eyes followed the droplets of water trailing in rivulets down to his collar bone, soaking his clothes. She blinked, looking up to meet his eyes. Stop staring Harry! She waved sheepishly, sneezing once, covering her mouth politely. Urgh. This was very awkward. She was right in front of a very hot, very sexy and very _wet_ Thorin.

"Who are yo-"She could hear one of the short men begin to ask, only to stop when Thorin lifted her into his barrel easily, his large hands gripping her underarms, dangerously close to two very soft lumps of fat. He plopped her down into his barrel, their legs entangled together.

She could feel his every breath, the rise and fall of his chest, her pulse racing from their closeness. His warm skin like fire to her cold one. The f*ck? She must have given him a really weird expression, because he gave her the most beautiful smile ever, his teeth dazzling her to oblivion. He begun paddling through the water using his hands. What the hell was she doing in a barrel with a hot man? Uh…

"Hold on!" He yelled, he pressed Harry tightly to his chest, bracing for the onslaught of water. Harry squeezed her eyes shut, at the sudden flash of bright light and her heart lurched as the barrel tumbled down a ledge and into roaring water. They bumped into a few rocks and Harry winced spluttering from water. Thorin held her tightly, keeping an eye on the upcoming obstacles. Harry sniffed, blushing bright red. While sitting a barrel in a dangerous river was no fun, sitting it with your crush…Well that's a different matter.

Harry propped herself up on the barrel, on hearing the sound of a horn. Oh that does not look so good. She watched as elves in shiny looking armour, pulled a large lever closing what looked like her only escape route. Thorin pushed their barrel forward trying to escape before the gate closed

"No!" He yelled, as it slammed shut on them much to their chagrin. Harry winced as the barrels hit onto each other, creating ripples in the water. Oh well, there goes escape plan number one. She sighed. Thorin met her eyes, and he cupped her face gently, his fingers felt good on her cold skin. Pleasure alighting her veins at the touch of his skin.

"Watch out! There's Orcs!" One of Thorin's friends screamed. Orcs? Harry glanced up to see incredibly ugly looking humanoid things with rough skin filled with scars and traces of vein, with hints of hair on their heads. They roared, a beastly sound, raising their swords trying to kill off the short men, who were fighting back with rather good skills much to Harry's surprise. Then again, Thorin was a king. They must be his bodyguards or something.

Harry swivelled over to see the youngest of the short men, she really should stop calling them that it was kind of insulting, race up the steps trying to pull the lever and open their gate only to get shot in the leg by an arrow. He grunted, falling over in pain. She gasped, wincing in sympathy. Ow, that has got to be a pain in the arse.

"Kili." Thorin breathes, his voice filled with worry. Harry watches as Kili barely manages to pull the lever open, and they are tossed through raging current again. The short men were killing orcs in the process, of all that spinning and sliding through the water. Impressively tossing weapons they find at each other, and working together to kill off the offending orcs. Harry watched mouth agape. While magic was cool and all, this method of fighting took lots of skill. Oh my! Was that Mean Elf standing on two short men's heads shooting at orcs? That was cool! Oh my god he was crossing the river using their heads! Cool!

She spluttered as another surge of water splashed her in the face. Oh crap that went down a windpipe. She coughed out the water, holding her breath as they went tumbling down yet another small cliff. She was going to get really sick at this rate.

-(._.)-

Thorin helped Harry up on shore, pulling her out of the barrel. She stumbled, her legs wobbling slightly, a little sea sick. She crashed into his arms yet again, the warmth of his body seeping into her cold one felt really good, it was like hugging a hot water bottle while trudging through cold winter wind. Harry blinked and she glanced up at him. Thorin raised a brow in question, smirking at her, looking devilishly sexy. She leaped back, her heart racing fast in her chest. Crap. Stop it heart. Stop it.

She heard a groan of pain, and she turned over to see Kili collapsing to the ground on his knees. His face scrunched up in pain. He rubbed at his wound with a dirty rag, trying to stop the blood. What the shit? He'll get infections! Dumb ass! She trotted over the rocks, watching him hiss in pain.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." Kili told a worried short men. Fine my arse!

"Bullshit." She told him. He glanced up at her with wide eyes. She knelt down beside him, reaching into her pocket for her vials of potions. She glanced at his wound. It was bleeding profusely, incredibly so for an arrow wound, the muscles ruined, and there was hints of blac- She squinted. Black? Poison? Oh, of course. She ripped open his pant leg.

"Hey!" He cried looking at her as if she's grown an extra head. Actually all of the short men were looking at her as if she's grown an extra head.

"I can make you a better one later. So shut up." She told him. She sighed, slipping the elder wand out of her wand holster. What was that cleaning spell again…Ter..Tergo? No no. Oh!

" _Tergeo."_ She pointed her wand at his wound. The wand siphoned off the bits of dirt, left over poison, bits of metal from the arrow and water off his wound, cleaning it painlessly. Kili stared at her in shock, looking dumbfounded at his wound. She flicked her wrist, and droplets of poison floated into the air.

She frowned. Urgh dark magic. She didn't have any Essence of Dittany left, conjuring the ingredients up and making a new batch would take too long. Oh well. She hoped he liked having scars. She raised her palm, conjuring a bezoar. She shook it with a frown. It looks fine and sturdy. She nodded to herself and gave it to Kili with a smile.

"Eat it or you'll die by tomorrow." She told him bluntly. He gaped at her, popping the thing into his mouth and chewing on it with a disgusted expression.

"What in Mahal's name is tha-"He complained only to stop watching as she tapped his leg twice with her wand, concentrating hard.

" _Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur._ " She mumbles, watching as his blood begin to slow down, seeping back into his wound, and his skin begun to knit itself together, leaving behind a smaller gash. She frowned. Huh. The poison was stopping it from healing properly. She waved her hand over his leg checking for any complications. Nope. Bezoar was working. His wound will just take a little longer to heal. Poison was gone. She shrugged to herself. Oh well. Bandages it is.

" _Ferula."_ She muttered. Kili yelped as bandages spun up his leg, binding his flesh, strapping his leg tightly. Kili's eyes widened and he shook his leg, looking surprised at the lack of pain.

"Woah thanks! It doesn't hurt at all!" He gasped in surprise, a big grin on his face. "Who are you?" He asked, furrowing his brows. He looked a lot like Thorin. Harry noted, watching his face features. Thorin's not a father too is he? God. She did not want to be a home wrecker-wait. It's not as if she's going to marry him right?

"No problem bro." She patted him on the back, and stood up to go. "Just a random stranger passing by so goodby-"She turned only to stop on seeing Thorin standing before her. He raised a brow.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, sounding amused. God. His voice was too sexy. How the hell is he making a normal sentence sound like he's saying something really sexual?

"Er. Civilization?" Harry shrugged, gulping as she watched Thorin stalk forward. She felt smaller than him. Why was he suddenly taller than her? Did she shrink? Merlin. NO! Oh he's standing on a taller rock. Of course.

"Don't you know who I am?" He asked, his voice sounding incredibly husky, his eyes contrasting with his hair so vividly. Her heart skips a beat.

"Um. A short guy that glows in the dark?" She asked, totally being sarcastic. She heard gasps from the group of short men and she turned to stare at them. What? What did she say? Thorin chuckled, the sound sending pleasing shivers up her spine. Was she missing out on a joke?

"Are you purposely acting clueless or do you genuinely not know?" Thorin asked, giving her a lopsided smile. Harry gave him the what-the-f*ck face. Thorin smirked, leaning closer to her. "Because if you don't, then I'll have to _teach_ you." His voice rumbled deliciously low, practically purring at her. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Harry knew that this was not going to go well.

He stopped, glancing at something behind her, his eyes narrowing. What is it now? She turned to watch a guy launch an arrow at Kili who had tried to throw a stone at him, flinging the stone out of his hands with a shot of his arrow. Why the hell is everyone here so skilled at fighting? Harry was starting to think she had landed herself in a medieval world.

 **And that's it! I'll see you in the next chapter. Thank you for all the favourites, follows and reviews! Did not edit this chapter (also don't have a beta) so…I think you'll find plenty of errors. I'll fix them when I can. Btw! I thought Thranduil's precious 'gems of pure starlight' were 'starlight gems' and so I googled it online. I was trying to find images so that I could describe the colour, so I clicked images. You don't even know what I found. I implore you to google it too. Just take a glimpse of the images.**

 **(To those who did google: HAHAHAHAH! Imagine Thranduil being obsessed over it and Thorin's grandpa stealing it for his family to use! Thorin you cheeky little bastard. )**

 **I rushed through with writing this (and did not really edit it) because I'm quickly loosing inspiration and I plan to finish this story soon!**

 **7871 words**

If you appreciate my work, and would love to help me...Buy me a coffee?:)

Ko-fi:fuyukoame


	3. Chapter 3-And Into the Fire

**Starting to lose my inspiration. I better write something steamy to gain it back. STEAMY!**

 **Warning: Lots of steam. The mature rating is there for a reason.**

 **I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. Each time, I publish one chapter. I worry a little on whether I disappoint you all. Because, when I reread my own stories. I think it sucks. As I grow older, my stories sound less on crack. Thank God for that. I think my stories are like a teen going through puberty now. Merlin help me. Probably disappointed some readers already. Sorry guys. (;A;) I strive to write good fanfictions for people to enjoy and fangirl/boy over.**

 _Ps. Hello Tears of Hearts! HAHAHAHA! I know right! My mom was behind me when I googled 'starlight gems'. Thank Merlin I closed it as quickly as I could. Well, on the different races…it is probably possible? I'm just hoping their genetics work. (cackles) But, since Aragorn is half elf, half human…and Kili likes Tauriel. I'm guessing it works somehow. Hopefully? Well, this pairing totally makes no sense in the first place. (XD )To be honest, if I were in Harry's shoes, I would run far away to the Shire and live peacefully with Bilbo. Good God. Knowing Thranduil's stuck up attitude and Thorin's stubbornness, Harry is going to be in deep shit. I'm still wondering how I'm going to have to pull her out of that pile of crap. Thank you for bearing with my shit till this far. : )_

 **Thank you for the reviews. They dug me out of my writer's block. Forcefully. I would reply to all my reviews. But, I can't so. Dear everyone, here is a naked muscular Thorin on your bed for you. Close your eyes. He's beckoning you closer to him. Feel free to do anything to him. Anything. *winks*Go crazy.** ** _Merry Christmas!_**

 **Chapter 3**

"In my culture, we call it our 'One'." He had explained gruffly, pushing a strand of loose hair behind her ears. She resisted the urge to lean into his touch. She finally learnt that he was not the short men she thought he was, but a totally different species. That made more sense considering how not one dwarf in the company was of average human height.

Thorin had claimed that she was his soulmate. His other half that was genetically, physically and mentally compatible with him. The dwarves had all been rather shocked that she did not know what a soulmate was. How the hell did they expect her to know? She just arrived here!

"But, me? Why me? I'm just Harry!" She had cried almost exasperatedly. Sure, Thorin was hot. But, to know that he was so utterly devoted with her already was crazy! They didn't know each other! They have not dated and they were certainly not even friends!

"You don't understand, amralime. When us 'dwarves' meet our 'ones' we love them forever, and I have waited a century for you. You're not just Harry, to me." He had learned in so close to her, his eyes locked onto hers. "You're _everything_." Bloody hell, he was a charmer wasn't he? He had confessed to her how utterly, irrevocably in love he was with her. She turned to glance at the person of her problems, who gave her a pleased smirk. Urgh. If she had been this good in flirting, she would have easily gotten laid in her past life.

"What are you doing travelling in this parts with these dwarves, my lady?" Bard, the friendly lake-men who agreed to bring them to Lake Town, asked her with a pleasant smile. She was finally going to a decent town with humans, people who actually look like her. Not pretty elves or short handsome dwarves. No more of that!

"Tell me, are they joking or is there really soulmates in this world?" Harry gave him a serious blank stare, ignoring his question.

"Why, there are soulmates in this world! In fact, my wife was my soulmate. Are you not from these lands my lady? It is common knowledge." He raised a brow at her question. Bummer. The dwarves weren't lying.

"What about being soulmates with different races?"

"Incredibly rare and a cause for celebration. Unity between races is something good. It solves a lot of trade and racial disputes occasionally."

"Having two soulmates instead of one?"

"That happens in all races, it occurs every so often."

"You don't care about how weird it is?" Harry gaped at him. Polygamy was looked upon here much more differently than she thought. So Thranduil was still a possible option. Oh.

"Weird? Some might find it a little queer, but most of us being recipients of a soul bond understand how we cannot separate people from the ones they love. Same goes to same gender soulmates." Bard told her, giving her a kind smile. "You really didn't know did you?"

"Well, yeah! Like, Thorin claims to be my soulmate but I don't know." Harry replied with a huff.

"Do you find him attractive?" Bard offered.

"Well, uh yeah?"

"Do you have a soul mark with a dwarven name?"

"I think so?"

"Does he glow?"

"Glow? Yeah? He sparkles like a firefly…Wait, you mean only I can see that?"

"Yes, dwarven soul mates appear to glow to their other halves, it is how they find each other, as well as having each other's names tattooed on their skin. Well, to him, you will glow as well." Bard replied, smirking slightly.

"What about elves?"

"They have flower soul marks. The flowers appear under the skin of both soulmates when the other touches them. Why do you ask?" Bard raises a brow.

"Huh. Oh nothing! Just curious you know?" Harry gulps, changing the subject quickly. That means. She's the soulmate of Thranduil? No way right? Right? Knowing her Potter luck, he would be her soulmate too, considering how attracted she felt towards him too. "How do you know all these things?"

"We are taught of it as children. It will not do if a child does not know if they meet their true love." Bard turns to steer the ship with a grin. "I may not like that dwarf, but I am sure if you get to know him. Both of you will get along very, very well." Bard winks at her. Aw damn. Why did the dwarves not like this guy! He's so nice!

"The money, quick, give it to me." Bard hops off from his station as the driver of the boat and for a minute Harry worries about whether he knows what he is doing since the mist is covering up all the rocks. This won't end up like _Titanic_ will it?

"We'll pay you when we get our provisions, but not before." Thorin replies warily. He's clearly worried that Bard might just jump off the boat like a scuba diver and swim off with the money.

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say." Bard hisses to them. "There are guards ahead." He gestures to the gates of Lake Town. The dwarves are forced into each individual barrel, which Harry declines politely, and disappears under her invisibility cloak much to their surprise. They don't ask how she does it thanks to their illegal actions, but Harry suspects that she'll get bombarded by questions soon. She leans against the boat watching as Bard speaks to some fishermen and of course the company is yet again suspicious about his every move.

Harry eyes widened as the fishermen dumps old stinky fish onto their heads, covering up the barrel with slim. Holy shit! Selling them out her ass! She cackles madly, covering her mouth with her hand to prevent the sound from escaping her shoulders heaving from laughter. Have you ever seen mean, grumpy old men getting slapped with fish tails? Because it is the funniest shit ever and seeing her lovely old soulmate's face get kissed by fishes with a constipated expression has got to be her top ten best things to look at ever. This was just like a prank! Only better! They were doing it willingly! They gave the most hilarious moans and groans. God. She felt like she was dying.

Wow. Lake Town was interesting. The designs of the little fishing village was nothing like she had seen before. Grey, metallic, not the colour and life of Venice or the usual wooden houses she sees in fishing villages of her world. The sky glowed with a flash of pink and gold, making the scene look even more magnificent.

"Halt! Goods inspection. Papers, please." A middle aged man, walks out of a little house beside the gates. The security guard huh? They had immigration gates here too? Thank god this was a medieval world, or else they would be dealing with x ray machines and metal detectors. Perhaps she could make some for security in her homes. Wouldn't hurt to try. "Oh, it's you, Bard." He smiles tiredly at him.

"Morning Percy." Bard greets, acting like the perfectly innocent gentlemen he was.

"Anything to declare?" Percy asked. God yes. We have 14 illegal fishy immigrants.

"Nothing, but I am cold and tired." Bard passes some papers to Percy. Harry frowned, isn't he laying it a little too thick? "And ready for home." Bard sighs, giving Percy a polite smile. Percy grins, totally charmed.

"You and me both." He goes back to the guard house. Wow, that was too easy. This was too easy to smuggle people into this place. "There we are. All in order." He leans forward, passing Bard the official paper, only to get it ripped out of his hands.

"Not so fast." A dude, with a rather mean looking eyebrow that totally just melded into one caterpillar across his face, sneers. "Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm." He reads. Harry blinked. Empty? Bard. You should have just wrote that there were fish in it. You're already smuggling grown men. Why not smuggle some fish too? Maybe she should have just told them that she had the very handy and very illegal Imperio spell under her belt.

"Only…they're not empty…are they Bard?" The dude, mocks. Is he an official of some kind? "If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman." He takes a fish to raise it at Bard. Harry glances at the barrel only to widen her eye in horror. F*ck! She could see someone's eye in there! "Not, a fisherman." The dude grins.

"That's none of your business." Bard replies. Yeah! Can't Bard buy 14 barrels of fish to eat?

"Wrong." Caterpillar Eyebrows grins, almost lecherously. "It's the Master's business, which makes it my business."

"Oh come on, Alfrid, have a heart. People need to eat!" Bard raises his voice desperately. Yeah! He needs to eat 14 barrels of fish!

"These fish are illegal." Alfrid the caterpillar sneers, looking pleased with himself. He throws it back into the river. Ouch. There goes one fish which died for nothing. How sad. Harry wordlessly, conjured the fish out of the water and shrunk it to fit her hand. She could give it somebody here or make fried fish for herself. Food conjuration was tiring sometimes. You had to think of every crumb, every scent and every colour of the food!

"Empty the barrels over the side." Alfrid snarls at a bunch of soldiers in shiny metal armours and interesting onion shaped helmets. That totally does not protect their head at all. The soldiers move to toss the fish into the river. Harry continues her work of collecting of fishes.

"Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce." Bard tries almost desperately to save the dwarves. Harry gets ready for her muggle repelling charms. She was going to have to use them fast if they even see one dwarf pop out of those barrels.

"That's not my problem." Alfrid hisses back.

"And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake, when the rioting starts, will it be your problem then?" Bard glares at him. They both stared intently at each other. Men. Picking fights. Harry watched as Bombur's head pops into view. Shit! She flicks her wand at him and the soldiers barely notice him, continuing their pouring of fish. The charm does not work on dwarves because he stares at them wide eyed and horrified.

"Stop." Alfrid bites out. The soldiers stop and puts the barrels down, and Bombur's head is once again submerged by fish. Harry dispels the charm with a huff. Phew. So close. Maybe she should just tell them her ability to do that, but seeing them slapped by fish was totally worth it! "Ever the people's champion, eh, Bard? Protector of the common folk? You might have their favour now, bargeman, but it won't last." Alfrid sneers one last time, before stalking away. Harry sighs in relief as the gates are raised and their boat is finally allowed in. Finally!

They stop at a small harbour and she watches Thorin slide out of the fish barrel with a bark of laughter. She swallows it down, covering her mouth quickly, letting a giggle out. Her eyes widened Merlin. Did she just giggle? She was slowly turning into a female! Thorin turns to look at her, a smirk on his lips, his eyebrow raised. He approaches her stinking of fish, and she couldn't help but remove a fish scale from his handsome thick mane of brown hair, trying her best to look as if she were pitying him.

"You find this amusing, Amralime?" He teases.

"What does 'amralime' even mean?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"We don't let non-dwarven folk learn our language. But for you, I'll break that rule." Thorin smiles, his voice low and oh so sexy. "It means, _love of mine."_ He emphasises on the last few words, letting his voice rumble deeply from his chest. Harry burned a rosy pink, the colour spreading down her face.

"Stop flirting. Come on. Follow me." Bard calls to them, and Thorin huffs stomping off looking annoyed. The dwarves chuckle to themselves, leaving Harry to trail after them. Harry enters the market place, watching the patrons, banter over fresh poultry. Live too. She wrinkled her nose. Their hygiene standards were horrible! If she ever did become Thorin's queen. She would not be allowing disgusting hygiene-Did she just agree to marry that stubborn sexy man?

"Halt!" She glanced up to see an onion head solider, glaring at them. F*ck. More drama. The dwarves ducked, running off through the next house. "In the name of the Master of Lake Town, I said halt!" She followed them closely, ducking under hanging clothes. She glanced up to see a soldier at the end of their path.

"Get back!" Thorin cries, pushing the dwarves. They slam into each other with loud grunts. Traffic jam. The dwarves begun to fight, slamming their elbows into the soldier's faces, and flipping them over hard. Ow. Thorin is hitting a soldier back and forth with a pedal, waiting for him to go unconscious. Oh. She was a witch wasn't she?

" _Stupefy!"_ She stuns the soldier with a twist of her wand, the red light hits him smack in the face. He goes lights out in a blink of an eye. Thorin glances up to meet her eye with a smile. Merlin. If she gets that beautiful grin every time she stuns a soldier she would do it as many times as he wanted her too. His eyes narrowed, and he opens his mouth, pointing to her back. What? What now?

Before Thorin could even make a peep, she whips around to see a soldier with his sword raised, ready to slash it at her. She leans back, dodging his blow and skilfully lands a sharp hit on the approaching soldier's neck, knocking him out easily. She narrowly misses the next soldier's sword, and she kicks his pressure point sending him to La La Land, along with the third simply with a poke of her fingers. They fall in a dead heap under her feet and the dwarves stares up at her with stunned admiration. Ha! Don't underestimate her! She fought dark lords and battled with monsters!

"Stay where you are nobody leaves!" They hear a soldier command, and the dwarves take their hiding spots. Harry peeks from the corner to see a rather lavishly dressed soldier, with a red cape over his armour. The captain of the onions perhaps?

"Braga!" Bard leaps forward to distract him again.

"You." Braga hisses, looking suspiciously at him. "What are you up to, Bard?"

"Me? Nothing. I'm looking for nothing-"Harry flinches at the sound of the pot hitting a soldier's face. Ouch! She watches as Braga stomps towards them. Shit! She watches as the villagers, cover the unconscious soldiers with vegetables and hides them behind baskets of straw. Harry's eyes widened at the sight of one soldier peeking in view beside her, too late for a spell! She stands up, hiding him from view under her cargo pants, pretending to busy herself with sorting through the dry herbs.

"You there!" She watches him from the corner of her eye as he walks forward to her. She turns to face him, skilfully, hiding the soldier's face. Phew. "What is a beautiful women like you doing in these parts?" He leers lecherously, trying to act sexy with a dip of his voice. However, compared to Thorin's voice of melted gold. His voice was like hearing the splats of fresh cow shit. Was this dude seriously flirting with her?

"Nothing, just looking for things to buy." Harry replied, meeting his eye with a smile. F*cking disgusting. Try flirting with an old wimpy looking man!

"And what are you looking for, my lady?" He leered, raising a suggestive brow. Gross.

"Herbs, or maybe something more… _interesting_." Harry teased lightly, leaning forward and closer to him, discretely, sliding the soldier under some fabric with her foot. Thank God that's done. He blatantly stared at her cleavage, practically salivating over the tips of the milky flesh. Harry resisted the urge to kick him in the balls. God. Why did you give this world gravity pulling down her shirt so a perverted man can look at her boobs? She needed to invest in a shirt with a collar.

"My lady, did you happen to see something unusual here?" He asked, lowly. Oh. Here comes the big question. Harry groaned mentally.

"Nothing more _unusual_ than you I would say." She drawled cheekily, her voice taking a seductive turn, as she bits her lip slowly. She let her eyelids droop, fluttering her lashes ever so slightly. Merlin. Was she doing this right? She felt like a clown.

"I see. Then, I'll be seeing you again, my lady." He winks, a finger tapping his lips seductively and he strode off looking pleased. Harry sighed. God that was disgusting. Bard nods to her with an amused grin of thanks, and she shrugs back. That was going to be the last freaking time she flirts for this reason. Merlin. That was disgusting! She turned to follow the dwarves, and catches a glimpse of Thorin's face who's looking rather murderous at the soldiers. Aw, is he jealous? He glances back at her heatedly, and for some reason Harry finds dread pooling in her stomach. He won't do something rash will he?

-(O=O)-

She was sadly, not allowed the luxury of entering through the main door and she finds herself climbing up through the blasted toilet. They shitted into the rivers? They could spread diseases this way! Adding the additional fertilizers into the rivers could lead to growth of algae and then perhaps eutrophication! Then, that would mean dead fish and no food…Oh who was she to complain? At least they had a toilet!

Thorin helps her out of the disgusting toilet, and she slips over the wet floor with a yelp, accidentally slamming into his very warm but fishy smelling chest. She glances up at him, feeling pleasure and happiness surge through her skin, and her heart thumps loudly in her chest at the sight of his beautiful cerulean eyes. Uh oh. He smirks seductively at her. She pushes pass him, walking out of the toilet with an embarrassed huff, climbing up their stairs, spelling cleaning charms all over her body. Urgh! Insufferable dwarf!

"Da, why are there dwarves climbing out of our toilet?" A girl, Bard's eldest daughter, Sigrid, asks looking amused. Harry would be cackling if this happened to her toilet. She would be yelling congratulations to the dwarves, blasting pink paint in their faces.

"Will they bring us luck?" Tilda, his youngest child chirps, excitedly.

"They won't but I will!" Harry grins at her. Tilda glances at Harry, with a bright smile.

"Oh! You're so pretty!" She stares at Harry with her mouth wide open in awe.

"Wow, thanks dearie. You're prettier than me though." Harry winks at her. Aw, cute little blonde haired kid.

"You'll bring luck? How?" She asks clasping her hands together happily.

"Hmm. Like this." Harry takes out her wand with a smile and holding out her palm filled with tiny wasted fish. She did a complicated spin of the elder wand. The fish leaped into the air doing a little dance across the table, they flew around the room, doing an elaborate little summersaults like acrobats. Tilda laughs and watches in delight.

The dwarves are staring at the display in wonder. Harry makes the fish do tightrope walking over the fire, and the occupants of the room gasped, as the fire formed into a large snake, snapping at the fish. They cheer when the fish kicks it in the face with its flippers. Harry blinked, its lunch time wasn't it? She might as well make some food. She flicks the fish over, and turns her wand.

"Have you had lunch?" She asked Tilda.

"Not, yet! We were planning on making salted fish pie." Tilda tells her with a frown.

"Oh, don't like fish pie? How about I make something today?" Harry grins. She does a complicated spin of her wand. The occupants in the room watch in amazement as the fish is turned fresh, looking as if they were just killed minutes ago. They are sliced into fat pink slabs with a twist of her fingers.

Porcelain plates are formed below them as the fishes are made into recipes of various cuisines. Fish head curry. Fish with hollandaise sauce. Fish and chips. Baked fish. Steamed fish. Sashimi. Harry practically went bonkers with the different recipes, conjuring piles of vegetables, piles of prawn, and baskets of garlic bread. The food plonks onto the table, the plates clanking together noisily. The dwarves clambered over to look at the food. The delicious smells waft in the air, thick with seasoning.

Harry blinked, watching Bilbo shiver slightly. Oh right! She flicked her wand at them, spelling a hot air charm. They spluttered as steam rose from their clothes, and they were cleaned from head to toe with a washing charm, scrubbed pink and not a single dirt in sight. They stared at her, appalled. Uh. Medieval people. Hate bathing.

"What? You just climbed out of the toilet!" She shrugged. They turned back to the food deciding that it was a better decision compared to fighting a clean loving witch. The occupants of the house begun to dig into the interesting food. The dwarves, laughing and belching at their meal. Well, at least they liked it. Tilda sat beside her, asking Harry to tell her about all the different vegetables and cuisines as she ate.

"Have you not have had asparagus before?" Harry asked, giving Tilda a comical shocked expression. Tilda laughed, nibbling on said vegetable.

"Of course not! This is a fishing village silly!" Tilda giggled. Harry smiled, watching her polish off her plate of vegetables like a good girl.

"About the luck…" Harry fished in her pocket for the bottle of Felix Felicis, pouring the liquid luck into a smaller vial attached on a silver chain. "If you're ever in need of it desperately," Harry clasped the chain on the little girl's neck, "drink this. It'll bring you luck." Tilda glances at the pretty vial shimmering with clear liquid and thanks her, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck before scampering off to do her chores. Tilda's so cute.

"Thank you for that." Bard's voice called from beside her. "Tilda has had a lovely day thanks to you." He smiles.

"She's cute." Harry shrugged. "And I did intrude on her toilet, so I had to repay her. Anyway about those plates. They're porcelain. I bet you can sell them for a pretty penny." She winks at him, walking back to the table to nab a piece of garlic bread.

"Thorin, if your lass cooks like this every single day. I am sure we will see you grow fatter than that blasted Goblin King!" Balin chortles at the sight of her, and the dwarves burst into hearty laughter. Harry raises a brow.

"Don't worry. If that happens, I'll just feed him vegetables all day." Harry teases back. They all glanced at Thorin who is looking startled at that prospect.

"Vegetables? But, they all taste so icky." Ori, one of the youngest dwarves frowns.

"Who said, I can't make it taste like meat?" She grins, spelling the rest of the plates clean and stacked them nicely in Bard's cupboard. Thorin's eyes widened in horror, and the dwarves were laughing loudly slapping him on the back. She did a quick cleaning spell of Bard's table and floor, spelling the broom to sweep the floor of the rooms. The least she could do was clean up the mess those dwarves were making. Harry bent down, to wipe up a speck of dust, turning to leave only to jump back in surprise.

Thorin stood before her, looking as magnificent as ever, his long mane of hair trailing down his back contrasting so vividly with his gorgeous cerulean eyes. He slowly pushes the door behind him close, a smirk on his lips. Harry's eyes widened. What was her annoying dwarf doing? She tries to push pass him, reaching her fingers out to grab the knob of the door only for him to gently grab her waist with his right hand, interlocking the fingers of his left hand with hers. He pulls her gently towards him, his large hands encircling her hips.

With his smouldering eyes locked onto hers, he takes her right hand, pressing a kiss to it. The feeling of his lips on her skin, sends pleasure signals alight in her brain and warmth floods her body, pleasure pooling almost unpleasantly below her abdomen. She squirmed. F*ck what was he doing?

"I will go to the mountain tomorrow. To reclaim our homeland, my _queen_." He whispers, his voice oh so sensually low. God. Did he just call her his queen? What women would not want a handsome guy worshipping her this way?

"But, I might perish under dragon fire." He sighs, his eyes heatedly gazing into hers. Harry's eyes widened. A dragon? "If this is to be the last time we are together, I want to tell you that I have waited a 100 years, and I'll wait a centuries more just to be with you. I love you so much, just seeing you makes me so happy." He whispers, his lips caressing the skin on her neck, alighting a trial of fire in its wake.

"You're fighting a dragon in the mountain? What are you talking about! I'll come with you!" Harry clenches the front of his shirt, pulling her hand forcefully from his hold to, glancing at him in horror. Him? Sexy Shorty against a fire breathing dragon? They won't stand a chance!

"No, you will not! I will not risk it." He tells her fiercely. She glares up at him, her emerald orbs meeting his, burning with fire.

"I'm not! A useless female! Mmf!" She begins to say, only to be stopped forcefully by warm, soft lips on hers. Lips that were hot, oh so blazing hot, moulding onto hers, with a fervent fever. He gently pressed kiss after kiss on her lips, suckling her bottom lip, gently biting it with his teeth. Each kiss was mind blowing, and hot surges, waves, gushes of pleasure and happiness burst through her veins, melting her skin under his touch. Harry could barely control herself in the pleasurable haze, meeting his lips with equal strength.

Harry gasped aloud, sucking in a deep breath, almost forgetting to breath and he takes the chance to let his tongue gently probe at hers, circling it carefully. Merlin. The pleasure. The stupid soul mark tattoo was enhancing everything. She swallowed a moan of pleasure as he practically ravished her tongue with his own. As if she would let him have his way! Harry used to be a male, and as a proud male he knew what males like and she would show him not to f*cking mess with her!

Harry playfully teased at Thorin's tongue, going eagerly for the roof of his mouth, an erogenous spot she knew all too well. She gently painted the surface of the bumpy roof, flicking it quickly like a cat, and at the same time, she cheekily gave a slow grind of her hips, rubbing the very sensitive male organ of his. His eyes widened in shock, and he loses all thought when she does it again only at a faster pace. Harry watched, pleased with herself, as his eyes dilated and rolled back upwards. The pleasure from their soul mark peaked to an incredible high at the sway of her hips.

He explodes in pleasure, his knees going weak. He swallows a scream of pleasure, unable to help himself but let out a small groan, panting lightly. God, he was so f*cking beautiful. His face scrunched up in pleasure. Merlin. She presses a chaste kiss to his lips, watching him adoringly.

Harry smirks, at the beads of sweat on his brow, and the red tinge on his face. He glances at her, looking worn out from their little rendezvous, his eyes hooded with pleasure. She cheekily lets a smile spread across her lips and she wraps her arms around him, proceeding to grope his butt. Not very secretively. His eyes flashed wide open, and he moans. Harry squeezed the pound of fleshy muscle, spelling a cleaning charm through his pants. Oh my. He has freaking buns of steel. His ass might as well have six packs!

"You little minx." He growls, at her. "No wonder your name is tattooed to my manhood."

"Wow, really?" Harry's eyes widened. His dick? God, that's freaking hilarious. She would love to see it if not for the fact that it'll escalate to something else. "Yours is on my arm." She slides off her jacket easily for him to see the tattoo. His eyes widened almost comically at the shimmery stone.

"Mahal. You have my name in the arkenstone?" He traces it ever so gently, and Harry shivers in pleasure at the tingles that run up her spine. The tattoo shimmers with a glint of rainbow, glowing with an inner light. His eyes snapped back to meet hers, alight with so much joy. He hugs her tightly, his large warm hands surrounding her.

"My soulmate, amralime, I love you so much." He mumbles in her hair. About that…Harry wonders if she should mention Thranduil. On a second thought, it'll spoil his mood so bad, he'll start waging wars. She'll think about how to tell him later. Maybe she just won't tell him at all. She'll work something out. Somehow.

-(.-.)-

Of course Thorin had to try to leave her behind. She sighed grumpily. The dwarves had tried to steal better weapons only to fail, Kili had tumbled down the stairs because his leg had not healed properly yet. What did he expect? It was a highly venomous poison! He needed a day or two of rest at most! Magic saved his life, but will not give him his energy. Harry had forced a vial or two of sleeping potions down his throat, and forced him to sleep much to his horror.

They ended up telling the entire town, how they planned to take back Erebor, and in other words let the dragon burn town. But of course, people will be greedy, so the dwarves were welcomed with open arms, pissing off Bard to no end. On the bright side, Harry had spent hours and hours talking to Thorin at night. They even fell asleep in each other's arms in the bed. However, she woke up to find the bed, freezing cold and her big warm teddy bear clearly gone. Curse her love for sleeping!

This was why, she had following the company under her invisibility cloak. She used her magic to teleport herself to the Lonely Mountain. Honestly, how could she leave Bilbo alone? He was just a hobbit. No magic. Nothing. Just a different smell. They did not have magic and they clearly did not know how dangerous a dragon is. Plus, this Gandalf guy whom they spoke of. He was supposed to help them with magic, and he was not here! She would not let them walk to their dooms.

She was currently floating around the halls of Erebor on a charmed broomstick, Bard's broomstick to be exact. It was a bit wonky though, for a flying broomstick, but nothing she could not handle. She flinched at the sound of the roar of a dragon. God, by the sound of those vibrations that was one big ass dragon. Please let Thorin be okay. Please let the company be alive.

She zipped through the large kingdom, following the vibrations and the wells of fire and gold. Merlin. That fire was no ordinary fire. This fire was one that brimmed with dark magic, a fire that ate at your skin and tore at all that lay in its path. She flew into the hall, watching as gushes of hot melted gold splashed onto the dragon, burying it under waves of liquid. It screeched, the large snake-like creature, with scales of crimson red and a belly that burned with fire, thrashed in the golden liquid, sinking down into the gold bath.

Harry watches stunned. How stupid are they? Smaug's a furnace with wings! He doesn't die a death of heat! For a minute all is quiet, and the dragon bursts out of the lake of gold with a scream of rage, creating splashes of hot molten gold that splattered on the walls.

"Revenge?!" It screamed, shaking the gold off its skin. No! It lunges for Thorin, its mouth wide open. Harry could see the licks of dark fire escaping from its lips. Thorin watched, his eyes widened in horror. Merlin No! She would not let him die! Not now. Not ever! Harry steeped low, her body pressed onto her broomstick as she soared across the sea of gold. She forcefully pulled the broomstick to a sharp halt in front of Thorin, whipping out her wand.

" _PROTEGO MAXIMA!"_ Harry screamed. The air pulses with magic, and the shield bursts from the tip of her wand, a blue shimmery energy force that blocked off the fire and the dragon's powerful jaws. It slammed into the dragon, knocking it away from them with a loud smack that echoed through the hall. Thorin watches her in disbelief, his eyes wide with shock and relief.

"Amralime…" He whispers in astonishment. They stared lovingly into each other's eyes, cerulean with emeralds.

"Thorin, are you hurt? Oh my god. You stupid dwarf." Harry bursts out, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She did not wanted another love one dead, especially one that she had just found barely days ago! They both turned on hearing the angry shriek of the dragon.

"Miserable dwarves! I will show you revenge!" Smaug snarls, turning around in pure rage. The dragon bursts through the walls of Erebor, climbing his way out of the mountain. He flew, shaking off the bits of gold on his skin, and begun to flap his way to Lake Town with a snarl. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Thorin. I'll be back soon." Harry turned to look at him, caressing his cheek with a touch of her fingertips. His eyes widened at the meaning of her words.

"No! You will not!" He screamed, his voice filled with pure pain and horror, as he watched her fly towards the dragon on her broomstick. "Harry! Come back! It's dangerous! COME BACK!" She dived faster, clenching her jaw tightly. The sound of his strangled scream, made her heart clench with agony. God. Why the hell did he have to go wake up a dragon? She does a dangerous flip, barely missing the roar of his fire. Urgh.

 _"Protego!"_ She shields a family from the blast of his fire. She sweeps and dives, shielding people from the roar of his flames. She does a summersault taking a big dive. Oh god. Was that Kili and Tilda on that boat! That very boat that was going to get hit by that flaming pillar? Shit. She swerves, falling through the sky, and pulling the broom back up her shoulder scraping over some broken wood in a mad attempt to save her friends.

 _"Bombarda!"_ She screams. The pillar explodes into a cloud of fine dust, and Harry flies over them worriedly. "Are you alright!" She yells at them. They were coughing and sneezing. Tilda glances up at her to give her a bright smile.

"I drank the liquid in my necklace! It brought me luck!" She cries in happiness and relief, jumping up and down. "It brought us you!" Harry gives her a bright relieved grin. She turns to see Bard falling off a tower with his son tightly wrapped in his hands. Crap! She swoops, flying across the burning town barely managing to catch them from falling to their death in fire with a spell. They land softly into the river with a splash, yelling her their thanks. The dragon is laughing, the sound vibrates through the town. It is cackling madly.

"No one not even their famed Black Arrow can kill me! Nothing will be able to harm me! Nothing!" He cackles, as he flew into the night sky, unleashing a roar of flaming hot fire, that burn and licks the air. "No one can kill me! No one!" He shrieks.

" _Stupefy!"_ Harry shrieks, aiming her wand at his eyes. He lets out a yelp of shock. " _Deprimo_!" She flicks her wrist, cutting at his eyes. He winces with a loud roar. " _Diffindo_!" The wind slices at him, and he spits a trial of fire at her, and Harry screams as it sears her arm. F*CK!

"Is that the best you can do?" Smaug scoffs, his eyes alight with amusement. "Female wizard!" He sneers, cackling to himself. "I will kill all that you love and take down the entire town! Before I kill the one you seem so adamant to protect." He sneers, his lips pulled back to reveal sharp teeth. "Thorin Oakenshield."

" _AVADA KEDAVRA_!" She shrieks her hand shaking as she grips the elder wand. Green pulsating light, a colour she never wanted to see ever again, spews out of her wand. It hits the dragon, ever so slowly, the green luminescent colour of death reflecting in its eyes. The dragon does not even make a sound, as it is surrounded by glowing green light.

It drops through the air, the flames in its body losing their light. He crashes into the river, dead. Harry numbly stowed her wand back where it should be her fingers shaking lightly. Oh Merlin. She never wished to utter those words. Never wished to say it ever. Just one hit. One hit was all it took to kill such a beast. God. She stared at her hands, which trembled ever so often. Merlin. She was protecting the people, but to use that spell?

Someone had to kill it anyway. The little voice in her head told her. It sounded almost like Hermione. Someone like ickle little Harrikins. The twin's voices called from inside her mind. A small smile rose on her lips, at least…Everyone was safe. Thorin was safe. She dropped from her broom in a dead faint, falling into the vast and endless deep black river. Dead to the world.

-(0.0)-Thorin

Mahal. He watched as she battled the dragon. The sparks of blue and red that stained the night sky along the clouds of vivid orange. His heart thumping loudly in his chest at each glow in the sky. Then he saw it, the vivid green that reminded him of his Harry. Emerald colour engulfed the dragon in a hug and the dragon fell like dead stone into the river. Dead.

Thorin hoped. He hoped that his love would return to him. Sometimes, he would get dazzled by the gold, but not once did he not have his love in his mind. He barely ate, he barely slept. He worried, that someone would take his gold. Someone would steal his home. That death had taken his love, his sweet Harry. His stubborn, hot headed minx, who had a heart of sunshine, so kind, so gentle, a jester that brought laughter to his life. He would share it all. His wealth. Share it all with her.

"Where is Harry? WHERE IS SHE?" He had screamed, begging, almost on his knees to his nephews. For any news of his lover. The only thing that kept him sane. The only thing that made him responsive to any of his dwarves. Deep in his minds, he knew he was sick. Sick from something horrible, something that ate at his thoughts in his every waking moment.

"I-I'm sorry Uncle. We saw her fight the dragon and then she fell into the water. We searched and searched for Aunty! But, we never saw her. We fear-"Fili gulps down, looking so pitifully at him. Why was he looking at him this way? "We fear that she is dead."

Dead? Thorin had staggered back. His heart felt as if it were carved out of him. He had sat down in his vast treasures of gold. His love was dead. Gone from this world to the next. Without him. The dragon had killed her. He stared at the gold under his hands. The dragon would take the these. Take not only his love, but his gold as well. Everything would be gone from him, if he weren't careful. He remember her eyes, her smile, and her taste. She was his arkenstone. His most precious jewel of them all and Smaug had stolen it. Stolen it from him, and Smaug would be back for more.

"Gold. Gold beyond measure." He whispered to himself. "Beyond sorrow." His lips pulled back, revealing teeth. "And grief." He smiled. The Thorin that his Harry knew, that his Harry had sacrificed herself for, was dead to the world, hidden under layers and layers of gold. Amralime. He calls in his mind. I love you.

 **Another chapter done! Again there might be errors. But, I wanted to publish it before Christmas in my country ends! It's 11.56 PM now! Oh EGAD! I'm cutting it close!**

 **7383 words**

If you appreciate my work, and would love to help me...Buy me a coffee?:)

Ko-fi:fuyukoame


	4. Chapter 4- Harry in Wonderland

**This is the fastest fanfiction I have ever written. This is it. The ending to the story. I'm not going to be mean and leave cliff hangers all around before I end it. I will just end it here.**

 **I decided to not make Harry rant at you guys about having soulmates because…We're not here to see her cry over the unfairness of the world.**

 **If I had a crush on a guy, a crush so enormous I find every inch of him sexy even if he's locking up people in cages. If that guy told me I was his soulmate, and showed how much he loved me in everything he does. I won't be complaining. I'll not believe it probably. However, if everyone tells me it is true. I wouldn't be screaming and crying about it. I would talk to the guy and get to know him. If I don't like him…Well that's that. Goodbye. If I do, I'll date him. Like how you swipe left or right on dating apps. Harry is dealing with it the way we all do, attractive guy/girl? Well, let's test it out and date him/her! But the plus side to the soul mate, is that everything is speed up, so they fall in love easily. Love at first sight you can say.**

 **Chapter 4**

"Echuiv-, nin mel (Wake up, my love.)" Harry moaned feeling cool fingers carress her face, pleasure alights the skin on her back and she shivers slightly. Her eyes fluttered open, and her emerald orbs were met with ash blue. Thranduil. His eyes were so warm and bright, so full with love for her. Sappy Boss Elf. She forgot how charming he was. "My love, I feared you would not awaken." He whispers, brushing her raven locks out of her eyes with slender fingers.

"How long was I out?" Harry groaned, rubbing her eyes off traces of sleep. She spelled a cleaning charm over herself, getting rid of the disgusting feeling of sticky dirt on her skin. She stared down at herself. Is this a dress? It felt cool and silky on her skin, covering her body with wide billowy sleeves. Urgh Thranduil changed her clothes didn't he?

"Five days. I feared you succumbed to dragon fire, but it seems that you're sturdier than I thought." Thranduil smiled, and she pulls up her sleeves to take a glance at her arm and shoulder, which is oddly enough far from what she had seen on Thranduil. Her skin was unblemished except for a slightly pinker etch. Looks like magic saved her life.

"You changed my clothes didn't you?" She glares at him. Pervert! Wait, hold on…Did he see her khuzdul soul mark?

"Of course, I did my love, with much difficulty I assure you. I couldn't let you stay in those wet clothes, clinging so tightly to your skin." He sits on the bed, leaning in closer to her, with a seductive turn of his lips. "If I continued letting other men see you that way I would not have stopped myself from leaving my _mark_ on your _body_." Thranduil's breath tickles the sweet spot of her neck and she flinches, blushing heavily.

"So why is it…"Thranduil whispers, trailing deft fingers up her skin. Her breath hitches, watching the white gems of pure starlight bloom under his smooth fingers. His fingers goes up her left arm, the arm with her dwarven soul mark. Oh crap. He peels off her sleeve, revealing the shimmering soul mark of her stubborn dwarf. He runs his fingers on it, and her body tingles with sparks of pleasure.

"That you have another man's name tattooed on your skin? Especially…A dwarves?" He snarls, pushing her onto the bed, capturing under his arms in a cage. Busted. Harry swallowed thickly. Her body is doing jumps and summersaults at the prospect of having her very hot soulmate loom over her this way, his long silvery gold hair spilling down from his head, his ash blue eyes icy cold. However, her mind was a tad worried about where this would go.

"Thranduil, I had no say in who I want my soul marks to be or of what race they are-"Harry tried to reason with her raging elf, only to be stopped by a growl.

"Insufferable dwarves! It's one of those dwarves in that blasted company is it not?" He spits out the words as if they tasted disgusting in his mouth. Thranduil was not happy. Not happy at all. "But, that dwarf won't have a claim on what is mine." He sneers. Oh. Oh. Thranduil was going all out on mean b*tch mode.

"Thranduil, come on please. I know you hate dwarves but I can't do anything-Ah!" Harry was stopped from her attempt to reason with the pissed off Thranduil, who was gently sucking on the soft spot of her neck, that spot that was a hundred times more sensitive than normal. Oh Merlin. Not to mention, the marijuana tattoos were turning her senses up. She gasped, as pleasure tingled at her skin, travelling south. God. Was he trying to give her a hickey? Her thoughts are broken off when his hands begins to run over her skin, gently, slowly rubbing smooth circles with the pads of his fingers.

Her back arches, and a small whine escapes her lips when he touches a rather sensitive spot of her body. Merlin. He is pressing kisses up her neck, his lips so smooth and slightly cooler than her body. The change in temperature of his skin to hers, made her shudder with pleasure. Her toes were clenched in pleasure, and her heart races in her chest as if she had ran a marathon. God. Thranduil. He stops his ministration, leaving Harry panting for more, her chest heaving from pleasure.

"Did he kiss you too? Did he kiss these lips that should have been only on mine and mine alone?" Thranduil hisses into her ear, leaning forward to meet her eye. God. Pissed off Thranduil was so sexy. He presses his lips to hers in an open mouth kiss. He was suckling her lips, biting it gently with a growl. He broke off taking a quick breath before lunging in again, his tongue twisting with hers, stroking and lapping at the sensual muscle.

Harry felt like she was racing, the pleasurable surges bringing ice to her nerves, and while Thorin was blazing hot fire. Thranduil was cool pleasure, cold, icy pleasure that made pleasurable goose bumps pop onto her skin. She did not know the two different surges of magical pleasure had different feelings to it. He ran his fingers up her skin, and she shivered, her spine tingling with pleasure, her back arched. Merlin. She felt like he was ravishing her mouth. She let out a breathy moan on his lips, and she could feel him stiffen over her as she met his kisses with her own, letting her mouth do its work on his. She was not a stranger to kissing. Not at all. They broke apart panting, face flushed red.

"You're so beautiful." He whispers, his voice so tender, shaking with emotion. "Gin melathon an-uir. Gerog i chûn nîn mi i chaim gîn. Gin melin." His voice, flows fluidly as he speaks his unique language that sounds like a unique song.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked breathlessly, watching her beautiful elf gaze at her with dilated eyes. God, she knew he loved her so much. She could see it in his every move. He loved her so much, he was shaking with it. If you had someone, so utterly in love with you. How could you look away? Harry's heart clenched painfully.

"I will love you for eternity." He whispers in reply, letting his forehead rest on hers. "You hold my heart in your hands. I love you." He smiles, the look on his face so spellbinding, she is bewitched by him. She giggles, brushing his eyebrows, he glances at her with a smile, and a raise of his eyebrow.

"Your eyebrows! They're so bushy!" She laughs. He looks mildly hurt, giving her a sad expression, only to stop when she leans forward to kiss his brow. "But, I love them. They make you look sexy." Thranduil's eyes widened, and he gives her an embarrassed almost bashful smile. Aw. Though, thank Merlin he's currently distracted from the thought of her and dwarves.

"Where am I anyway?" She changed the subject quickly, before Thranduil gets any funny ideas about killing some dwarves. It was not easy putting him in a better mood. Thank God, despite how wise and old he was. He looked about thirty, but she didn't know considering how Legolas…Okay, she should stop overthinking this. Thank Merlin despite his age, he could still be controlled through his dick. She glanced around at the puffy looking ceiling of cloth. It looked like a tent of some kind. A large tent.

"We're in the ruins of the city of Dale, my love." He replied, looking at her his eyes watching her every move like a love sick puppy, a very beautiful, inhumanely sexy love sick puppy. No scratch that. A lovesick angel. If he likes it the sexy way, she would give it to him. She crawled up to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulder, taking advantage of the fact that since he was sitting on a chair, he was currently shorter than her, especially since she was kneeling on the bed. He perks up, and looking pleased.

"Thranduil. If you continue to look at me like that." She grins at him, and lowers her head to press her lips on his ear. "I'll rip off your clothes and _f*ck_ you in bed." She bites his earlobe teasingly, and gently pressing her lips on his pressure point, feeling it race under her touch, his face tinged with a dusting of red. She grins at him, and flounces off to explore, leaving behind a rather speechless, blushing elven king.

-(X.X)-

She spent that day helping to heal the wounded, fixing the ruins of Dale and feeding the hungry with her magic. The people of Lake-Town had all thanked her profusely for dealing the killing blow to the dragon and for helping during these hard times. At night, she dined with Thranduil, socializing with him, and teasing him till midnight. Yet again, she awoke the next morning to an empty bed, without the sweet smelling, big, and warm elf spooning her from behind. This was kind of like déjà vu, being left behind to a cold bed. Urgh. Soul mates. Annoying. Stupid soulmates.

She eased past the sea of elves in gilded gold armour and spears. Thranduil dear, are you freaking serious? You brought a whole legion of elves just to kill Thorin? From what she heard from some of the elves, he wanted to get back his gems of Lasgalen, gems of pure starlight, because he wanted to give it to her. She didn't know whether to feel happy that he would go to such an extent, or really angry because he secretly wanted to kill Thorin.

She did not know what the hell was going on. Thorin must have been worried sick for her that's for sure, but to turn bat shit crazy in six days? How could he not pay back the money he promised to give to other people? Oh come on, he already destroyed their homes. They needed some repayment!

She easily strode to the front of the army of elves and men, to see her Thorin looking so crazed it was almost scary. His face was pale, his eyes lidded by dark eye bags, and his cheeks sunken slightly to show how thin he had become. Harry swallowed back tears. God. He was a wreck. What happened to him? Definitely mentally unfit.

She watched as he screamed at Bilbo over a stone. A tiny little arkenstone. Oh God. He really thought she was dead did he? The only reason why he would be so possessive over that stone would be if she died. He had admitted to her, that she reminded him of the arkenstone and he would protect her just as he would a dwarf to stone.

"CURSE YOU!" He screamed, his voice trembling with so much emotion. He grips onto Bilbo, wanting to throw him off the ledge and to his death. Bloody hell. ""Cursed be the Wizard that forced you on this Company!" He roars in anger, his eyes glimmering with tears. He shoves Bilbo onto the side of the large stone wall. F*ck. Before she lets the wizard, Gandalf speak she is already flinging off her invisibility cloak, to stand before his walls.

"THORIN F*CKING OAKENSHIELD! STOP THROWING BILBO OFF THE WALL!" She roars, watching as Thorin lets Bilbo go. His eyes widening at the sight of her.

"Amralime." His lips mouthed those words, and her heart flutters in her chest, at the look of pure adoration and love for her, relief, happiness and need shining bright in those cerulean orbs. The dwarves were crying loudly in surprise at the sight of her, calling her name.

"Harry! Stand back! I will kill this miserable dwarf and rid us of him from the soul bond!" Thranduil snarls, and Thorin looks stunned by his words. He glares heatedly at the elf.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Thorin bites out, in anger. Shit. She did not tell him about Thranduil. Oh no. Oh no. Oh Merlin's sagging tits.

"I Will Do As I Say!" Thranduil bites back with a proud air to his voice, a smirk on his lips. "You're unworthy of Harry! You're unworthy of her love! And for her, I will Kill You! I will never share a soul mate with someone like you! A dwarf of no honour!" Thranduil snarls, his eyes glinting dangerously. Eh. Why does she have two testosterone filled males as her soul mates?

"YOUR SOUL MATE? HOW DARE YOU!" Thorin roars in rage. His eyes widened in realization when Thranduil grips onto Harry's arm, lightly pulling her back with surprising gentleness for one sounding so pissed off. The flowers, the little blooms of beautiful white gems of pure starlight sprout on her skin, and tiny emeralds the same colour as his soul mark of her name, stains Thranduil's skin in a pretty wave. Harry watches as his eyes met hers with a horrified stare. No. Thorin.

"Give us your answer! Will you have peace?" Bard calls again, trying to reason with Thorin. Stupid idiot! Harry gaped at him. Thorin's so pissed off he won't even- "Or war?" Bard finishes with a solemn tone. Harry watches as a large raven flies to perch on the stone beside Thorin, and Thorin raises his eyes to meet hers heatedly. Oh no.

"I will have war." He growls, and his head lifts to watch the army of dwarves marching from the top of the mountain. Thranduil glares, he turns to his general, speaking to him in his language before stalking off to guide his troops forward to the dwarven army. Stupid! Idiot! Thranduil! Now both of them are going to kill each other along with a few thousands, elves and men. She steps forward after him only to be stopped by an elven general. Urgh. Of course. He asked his generals to protect her.

She flings off his hold on her with a quick zap of her fingers, and quickly disappears under her cloak much to their horror. Ha! Suckers! She steps to the front of the army, watching as Gandalf tried again to reason with yet another pig headed dwarf. Thorin's cousin apparently. It's not as if elves weren't bad enough.

"There is no need for war between dwarves, men and elves!" Gandalf storms forward. "A legion of orcs march on the mountain. Stand your army down." Gandalf tries to say, with a clipped tone. Harry sighed. As if that will work.

"I will not stand down before any Elf!" Dain yells. "Not least this faithless woodland sprite!" He gestures towards her Thranduil, who gives him a mean poker face. Well, her Thranduil always had a resting b*tch face, albeit a sexy one. "He wishes nothing but ill upon my people! If he chooses to stand between me and my kin - I'll split his pretty head open!" Dain snarls. She watches as Thranduil's lips curled into a smirk. Proud arrogant Boss Elf. "See if he's still smirking then!" The dwarf on the warthog, rides back to his soldiers. That does not look so good. Her Erebor dwarves were cheering much to her horror. Oh boy. This was medieval world's version of a soccer match wasn't it?

"Let them advance." Thranduil scoffs proudly, he shoots a death glare at Dain. "See how far they get." Oh Merlin. Thranduil you dumb shit. You're getting egged on!

"You think I give a dead dog for your threats you pointy-eared princess?" Dain calls. Oh good one. Pointy eared princess. That sounded totally like her Thranduil. Thranduil was looking increasingly murderous, his jaw clenched tight. "You hear that lads? We're on!" Dain raises his hammer, triumphantly. "Let's give these bastards a good hammering!" Harry watches as both sides begin to march forward with controlled synchronicity. Her eyes widened at the dwarves. Was that dwarves riding mountain goats? Thranduil orders his men to raise their bow to shoot.

"Thranduil! This is madness!" Gandalf yelled. Oh she agree. She totally agreed. This felt as if the wizard and the witch were the only one sane here. Plus the hobbit. Thranduil ordered his men to shoot, and Harry watched as the golden arrows sliced through the air, and the dwarves stomped over on their armoured goats.

This would have been hilarious if not for the fact they really intended to kill each other. Harry watched in horror and amazement, as the dwarves released what looked like spinning fans into the air at rapid speed pushing off the arrows in one hit. She should do something about this shit. She stomped into the middle of both approaching parties with both hands raised, her eyes closed in concentration

" _PROTEGEO MAXIMA!"_ She screamed, pulling off her invisibility cloak. The blue pulse of energy blocked off the flying fans, the rain of random sharp objects. Good God that could take someone's eye out and the goats reared back in shock. She lowers the force field and clicks her fingers, all the arrows were back to wherever they came from. A freaking waste of resources if what Gandalf said was true. Wasn't Orcs the mutual enemy of everyone? For a moment everyone is silent, amazed by her power. Yes, b*tches she was worth a million men. She took down the dragon for your lives. Not to let all of you die!

"Are you all just plain f*cking stupid or what?" She growled. "Thranduil darling, can you just stop killing off your men for God knows what reason?" She glared at him, and he almost looked scared. Ha. He was whipped. She turned to stare at Thorin. "Thorin dear, just like snap out of it already! Stop being a stubborn money faced little shit!" She snapped at him.

Dain takes the chance to fire another one of those whirling fan like arrows. Suicidal shit. She blasts it into dust with a swish of her wand. Gasps are heard from the Men. Yup, buggers she could turn you into smithereens. That's why there was a difference between magical and muggles.

"Do you want to die?" She asked Dain, with a grin. He blinks at her in shock.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Harry. Harry Potter. Your cousin's soul mate. Really nice to meet you." They both turned at the sound of rumbling coming from the far off mountains. Harry watched wide eyed, as giant worm like creatures, broke through the rocks, chewing on the stone. The shit?

"Oh, come on!" Dain cried. The worms retreated back into the holes they made in the mountains, and the sound of a horn is heard. Harry blinked. That does not sound so good, she watched as legions of Orcs begin to pour out of the tunnels. Wait, why the hell did those worms not just dig a hole through Erebor? Oh. They wanted to take Erebor for their own. Of course.

"The hordes of hell are upon us! Fight to the death!" Dain yelled. Yeah! That's a better reason to fight! Right? Well, at least it's not a family squabble. They really had a bunch of Orcs who wanted to kill them. She glanced at Thranduil expectantly. He sighed, signalling for his men to go. Another horn sounded, and Harry watched as large trolls and various other monsters stomped into view. Trolls? Oh this reminded her of Year 1! Yet, again the enemy horn called. God. It was like a sound of forbearing evil. The trolls stomped forward, going after the dwarven machines.

" _Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Harry called, lifting them into the air, they thrashed and screamed. She threw them, literally flung them across the mountain like a rugby ball. They smashed into a bunch of orcs, flattening them to death. Damned trolls. The dwarves cheered. Her eyes widened at the next horn. Bloody hell stop the horns already! She watched her eyes wide as the city was filled with screams. Bard had already rode his horse back to the city to save the women and the children.

She swivelled her head around on hearing another sound of the trumpet. The barricade of rocks, the gateway to Erebor was smashed by a large statue and she watches as Thorin rushes out with the company and through the ranks of the Iron Hill dwarves. He meets her eye, a smile on his lips. He turns to growl at the orcs.

"Du Bekâr! (To arms!)" He roars, charging forward to slice at an orc. Finally, he's stop being stupid. Harry smiles proudly at him, her stubborn dwarf. She apparated to the city, armed with her wand. She glared, her eyes glowing emeralds at the orcs that killed the poor people that littered the streets.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

-(._.)-

As always, when you have too many orcs to kill. You go for the Boss first. Harry was yet again hiding under her invisibility cloak. She had already ushered all the remaining women and children into a safe place, and erected shielding charms for protection. Currently, she was at the very source of the constant sound of horns or at least she thought this was.

She followed the sound of fighting, travelling up the tower to see an orc holding. Was that Fili? In his hands. Her eyes widened at the sight of him hanging over the edge of the tower, Thorin was standing below them, his eyes wide open watching the sight looking stunned. F*ck! Her nephew! The orc sneers, shouting some ghastly words of its language. She had to save him!

"No!" Fili yells. "RUN!" He screamed as loudly as he can, in a vain attempt to tell his family to run in safety. She watches as the orc raised his arm which a silver sword was lodged deep into it. Stupefy? No! Fili would fall to his death. Expelliarmus? The freaking sword was in his arm!

" _Deprimo!"_ She snaps cutting at his remaining wrist, and the orc hisses in pain letting go of Fili instinctively, just as he thrusts his sword into Fili's fleshy back. " _Protego!"_ The shield protects Fili from being cut too deeply, and Fili falls down the tower with a scream. Oh shit. She runs to the edge, spelling a cushioning charm, watching as Fili lands safely onto the ground, looking stunned but alright. God. That was hard to do. Oh crap. Harry turned to watch a very angry orc, walked towards her. She jumps off the ledge, and lands on a cushioning charm, safely away from the orc. The orc snarls in anger.

"Are you alright Fili?" She asked, kneeling down beside him, beginning to heal his wounds. Fili nods, blood gurgling from his mouth. Crap. Internal injury. At least his heart was not torn to shreds. She hears an enraged scream and she watches as Kili runs up the steps. Thorin chances after him shooting her a glance, and she nods to him, assuring him that Fili was alright. She quickly heals him, with magic, and he thanks her before jumping to his feet back to fight again. Energetic dwarves. She finds herself, running through the hordes of orcs trying to find Thorin. She turns a corner watching as Kili is half way to being stabbed in the chest. Good God.

"ACCIO KILI!" She shrieks and he zooms out of the orc's grasp landing onto her with a painful thump. Fat nephew.

"Thanks Aunty. Lifesaver." He beams at her. Harry smirks before turning to kill the orc, which she easily finishes with a flick of green light. He turns to stare at her in horror. "Aunty! I had him!" He whines. She shrugs to him, polishing her wand. Too bad sweet cheeks. She flings the orc's swords into the female elf and his hands.

"Here." She nods towards the female elf, who bows in thanks. "You must be Tauriel…My niece." She winks at the red haired lady, who blushes with Kili in response. They wave to her before going back to fighting like the killing machines they both are. Honestly, without her magic. She would be useless at sword fighting. Where was God Damn Thorin Oakenshield?

She stepped onto a frozen lake, to see Thorin standing at the edge of the frozen waterfall watching the large gigantic eagles killing a bunch of orcs. He tumbles, his legs giving way, and she watches with wide eyes as he falls to the floor. Thorin! She runs towards him, unable to feel the pain in her legs as she races forward. Adrenaline running in her veins. Thorin. Thorin. Thorin. Thorin. His face. Oh god. His beautiful face is covered with blood.

"Amralime." He whispers, coughing at his words. Harry's hand shook as she quickly casted a diagnostic charm. Her hands trembled. How did he? How did he get a freaking hole in his heart? F*ck! Tears were welling from her eyes. There was poison too…Oh god. Broken rips, torn muscles, broken toes, blood loss, torn oesophagus -She didn't want to think of it.

"I'm glad you're here." He tries to speak. She shushes him, tears welling up into her eyes obscuring her view. She sniffs, rubbing at her eyes vigorously. Urgh. "I wish to tell you…That I love you." He says, raising a weak hand to rub at her eyes. God. Stop it. Stop acting like you're going to die! You're not!

"That I wanted to see. Our children with your eyes, and your smile." He coughs, blood spilling from his lips. She shook her head, tears falling from her eyes as she mutters the healing spell. Spell after spell to heal his flesh. God. Madam Pomphrey would be using potions when a patient was this bad. Vulnera Sanentur no longer worked when your whole heart is destroyed!

She needed those blood potions in his system! But, his oesophagus was f*cking destroyed! Does she pour it directly on his skin? She tries with a ragged sob but it does not work, and she flings the vials away. Harry is no healer. She's just a kid who knows way too many healing spells and potions that is required for war. Bilbo is running to them, and he knelt beside her looking in dismay at Thorin.

"Bilbo." Thorin coughs, and Harry cannot stop the tears from flowing. "I would-take back my words and my deeds at the Gate." He splutters. "You did only what." Thorin swallows with much difficulty, looking greatly in pain. "A true friend would do. Forgive me." Bilbo is smiling at him, he glances up at her almost begging her to save him. God! Did he not understand that she was trying so hard?

"I am so sorry," Thorin sounds like he was almost crying, his voice trembling with tears and pain, "that I have led you into such peril." He coughs, his eyes glinting with the pain. No. No. No.

""No, no, I'm glad to have shared in all your perils, Thorin" Bilbo is almost frantic, as Harry continues in vain trying to heal his wounds. "-each and every one of them." Bilbo is breathing hard, as he says those words forcefully. "And it's far more than any Baggins deserve." He whispers. Thorin smiles. His eyes turn to meet Harry's watching her as she wept over him, muttering spell after spell.

"Amralime. Don't cry." He coughs. Harry ignored him, continuing with her work. "I'm sure-"He splutters out the words. "Thranduil will take good care of you in my stead, my love." Harry did not want to hear those words. Merlin. She did not. Blood splattered over his shirt, as he coughed again, staining his already bloodied clothes a deeper fresh red.

"Farewell," Thorin chokes on his blood. "Master Burglar. Go back to your books and your armchair." Thorin smiles fondly "Plant your trees - watch them grow." Thorin groans, his energy sapping out of him slowly and steadily. "If more people…" Thorin takes a gasp of air. "Valued home above gold." Thorin smiles, revealing his teeth. "This world would be a merrier place." His voice is getting softer and softer, and Harry watches horrified as his face is slowly drained off colour. No.

"My love." His voice is barely a whisper. "Don't blame yourself…don't follow me." He splutters, as his organs begin to fail. He lets out a small moan of pain, watching Harry with wide blue eyes. "Live."

Harry was staring into his cerulean eyes. Eyes that were slowly fading, the light in them disappearing. She distinctively hear Bilbo calling to Thorin, and Harry suddenly feels cold. So cold. Her eyes looking at nothing but Thorin, watching his last breath escape his lips as his organs begin to fail. No. Shutting down one by one. He was on the verge of death, any longer and he was going to be dead. Fully, utterly and irrevocably dead.

"NO!" She screams, her voice trembling, shaking. Her throat felt raw, raw from the tears that spilled down her face. Bilbo is shaking him beside her, trying to rouse him from his dazed stare. Her heart felt as if it were shattering, as if something was clawing at her insides, eating up at her. It hurt. It hurt so much. She just wanted a family. She just wanted love and she had found hers! She had found hers in the form of Thranduil and Thorin, her two stubborn hot headed kings. Two parts of her soul and now one of them was dead. She could feel the magic threatening to explode from insider her thrashing and churning for revenge.

'What can save someone from the brick of death?' She could almost heard Ron's voice beside her.

'Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers, and they make highly faithful pets.' Professor Dumbledore chuckled inside her head.

'Harry! Your animagus is a phoenix! How rare! But, I have got to remind you how difficult it is when you're a magical creature.' Hermione was chiding her. She remembers, that transfiguration lesson in which she had been shown her animagus form. A phoenix. Harry never did get the chance to test it nor learn it. Harry remembered the way Fawkes, had cried on her injured leg, repairing her skin.

"Harry? Harry! Let's go! He's dead." Bilbo was shaking her, his voice laced with worry.

"Bilbo. Step back." She warns him, standing up slowly. Bilbo blinks taking a step back in confusion, calling to her worriedly, but she hears none of it. Becoming an animagus is an ability. An ability that can backfire and cause a horrible transformation. An ability that required so much training. But magic, was a miracle after all. Forgive her Thranduil. She had to try.

Harry screamed, the magic clawing at her flesh, changing her, changing her into what she wanted. Hurry up! Her bones are shifting they are breaking and with much difficulty, she shifts painfully, forcefully into a bird of glowing white feathers, arkenstone.

She raises her wing, panting from the pain as it glows with a rainbow shimmer, her tail was as long as a peacock's embedded with the gems of Lasgalen. It worked! She flew onto Thorin and she begins to sob, tears of pearly white quality dripped onto Thorin and she watches as white smoke emits from his skin. His organs slowly healing, bringing him back from the brick of death. Come on.

Bilbo is watching her with rapt amazement, as tears continued to rain down onto Thorin, covering his skin with it. She lets out a ragged scream. No! He had not taken a breath and his heart ceased to beat, despite his steadily healing flesh. It wasn't working! She sobs, flying into the sky. Tears continued to trial down her cheeks as she flies into the clouds, a beacon of light raining down tears of light magic onto the lands. The remaining orcs were screaming from pain, as the magic touches them, scorching them and killing them in one hit, destroying the dark magic within them. The wounded were healed, the presumed dead were revived, and people were watching in awe at the bird that cried tears of healing properties. Miracle. A miracle.

Harry flew and flew, sobbing with rage, healing the wounds of the men, dwarves and elves. She was so tired. So tired of all this. She swooped back, with a loud cry, landing once more on Thorin, collapsing onto his body. Bilbo watches her shaken, as she heaves, and collapses on his body, tears flowing out of her eyes. Finally giving up to exhaustion and sorrow as she sobs for the life of her love.

Thorin's heart shudders, and it beats once more. He gasps taking a large breath of air. His eyes widening as he can see the clear blue sky. Again.

-(._.)-

"My dear chosen one." Harry's eyes snapped open and she blinks the tears escaping her eyes. She was right in front of that sparkly glitter lady, again. Had that all been just a dream? F*ck no! She glanced down. Thank Merlin. Her boobs were still there, so was her soul marks.

"Did I die again?" Harry sighed. Thranduil would kill her. He would murder her soul.

"No. I summoned you here." The lady shook her head. "What you did was very brave, Harry." No shit.

"You have been a great help to Middle Earth, and I thank you for that." She bows. Okay? Harry raised a brow. "I shall give you my last present, or should I say, your soulmate's present to you." The lady beamed brightly at her, almost…Cheeky? What was she going to do this time? The lady touched her abdomen with a warm hand and with the other, she pushed her backwards over what seemed to be a cliff-F*CK!

Her eyes snapped open. Ow. Her entire body hurt, a dull ache in her bones. Magical exhaustion. Of course. She did just force herself into an animagus form, without prior training. Urgh. Her ass hurt so badly. Her mouth felt as if someone died in it. She barely managed to do a cleaning charm on her body, without cringing. In fact, it felt as if something else was eating up at her magic.

Wait. Where was she? She was in a four poster incredibly scarily large bed, with silken sheets and pillows. There was a fireplace, roaring at a corner, beside a rather homely looking armchair and two large fluffy sofas. It looked like something Bilbo would like. It was a rather homely place, if not for the fact that the walls were clearly made out of stone and inlayed with trials of f*cking gold, silver and were those the white gems of Lasgalen fashioned into stars?

Holy shit. This must be Erebor! No other stupid race would make their walls so freaking expensive. Wait. Wait. Thranduil? Was he okay? Thorin well…Her heart clenched painfully, and she shook her head not wanting to think about it. Harry hoped off the bed, frowning at her clothes. Huh. She was dressed in a white silken dress very much like the things Thranduil liked to wear, but over it was a thin woollen robe, with small little khuzdul writings. Eh. She glanced around, noticing her wand holster and pouch on the table. Ah! She takes it and straps it on quickly. Just in case.

That was when she felt it. The small butterfly like flutters in the lower part of her abdomen. The f*ck? What was this shit? Maybe she should visit the toilet? She took a peek at the toilet in the room, and immediately closed the door. Holy shit. The toilet was made of freaking gold, there were rubies for water knobs and freaking diamonds-Shitting there would be like shitting on billions of dollars. No thank you! She closed the door with a slam.

She opened the large door, stepping out of the room. Holy shitting mamas. The halls were freaking pretty. Clearly she had been asleep for a long time because a while ago, this place was burning in fire and cobwebs but now…The stones were polished to a beautiful green, with a tinge of dark blue and silver. The walls carved with beautiful patterns and intricate vines of gold. The torches of fire that lit the halls were bright and reflected all the gems, making the halls brighter. Thank God, that means she won't trip and fall.

She continued her walk, marvelling at the winding staircases around her, and dreading it slightly. Where was the elevator? She needed to invent one. Fast. She could see dwarves roaming the halls from here, and was that the occasional elf? It can't be right? They had fixed a lot of things, clearly. They had reinforced the pillars that the dragon had destroyed. She hummed to herself, skipping down the halls, and treading up the stairs quietly. Like a ninja.

They fixed the gate, with the two large dwarf statues standing beside it. This time it was not blocked up and stuffy, nor destroyed, but wide open. There were elves, men and dwarves alike entering the gate. Not before going through a bunch of security guards, or security dwarves. Pfft. They were currently checking a rather tall elf. It was freaking hilarious seeing them climb a tall stool to check him for any illegal things.

She could see a large amount of stables at the corner, filled with horses indicating the large number of guest. She could see Dale from there, the city looked fixed. How long was she out? A month? No that can't be right? On a second thought they could not possibly have fixed everything in a month. Oh! They fixed the barren lands in front of the mountain, it was brimming with fruit and fauna, the work of a wizard? Maybe that crazy old man she met in the forest when she first arrived did the job. He looked like the kind of guy who would do it.

The forges looked in a better shape, with a bunch of dwarves working on melting the gold. Using the bellows to hit up the forges, it was beautiful here. The flames of blue, red, orange and gold. She continued her tiny adventure, all the while feeling odd little flutters in her abdomen, nervous twitches. What the hell was that? Spoiled stomach? She pressed her fingers to her rather bloated abdomen. Crap she was getting fat. Probably because of the lack of exercise.

Harry continued on to the place where her Thorin had once nearly died under dragon fire if not for her. The place where Thorin had tried to drown a dragon in gold. Stupid dwarf. She can't help but let a sad smile show on her lips. She blinked, staring at the statues. What the hell was that?

Standing there instead of Thorin's grandpa, was a statue of her. It was definitely her. The unruly hair, the emerald gems that represented her eyes. It was made of pure gold, and it shimmered in the soft light of the sun. The figure gave glowed with ethereal light, a wand held high in its hands, and a cloak of diamonds, a representation of her invisibility cloak perhaps, in the other. It was dressed in beautiful robe of golden feathers that trailed beneath the large statue. What was this? A prayer statue? They're making her look like some hero or something. Like an angel. Though, that was kind of nice of them to do so.

She peaked her head down the staircase, hearing a commotion going on, someone was yelling her name. Ah she was busted. She sneaked across the halls, trying to find a way to escape only to freeze at the feeling of someone's warm hands wrapped around her waist, lifting her up easily. She struggled futilely, as she is held princess style by someone. She glanced up, her eyes widening in shock.

"And where do you think you're going? Amralime?" The deep dark chocolatey voice of her Thorin resounded through her body. Her eyes are welling up with tears, relieved tears. Oh God. She was so happy. So happy that he was alive and well!

"Thorin?" She asked, her voice sounding so small in the large halls. He nodded, his cerulean eyes glinting brightly under the light. He looked well, his skin no longer a ghastly pale. His thick brown chocolatey mane of hair flowed down his back. He was dressed in a black velvet robe of gold trimmings, on his head a gilded crown of sharp metal and gold. God dwarves were so obsessed with gold. Under those robes, he had on an ultramarine blue shirt, which contrasted vividly with his eyes. He looked so good. Merlin he looked like a king. God. He was healthy, well and alive.

"Thorin!" She hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He chuckled, as she pressed kiss after kiss on his face, murmuring his name over and over again. Tears were running down her cheeks in rivulets. Was this heaven or something? Thorin was dead!

"Amralime, my sweet Harry." Thorin chuckled, pressing a kiss to her temple, wiping her tears away with his war fingers. "Don't cry. I'll never leave you again I promise." He smiled at her, his white pearly teeth contrasting with his clothes. Egad! She was so in love with this guy.

"As long as you don't leave me, meleth. (my love)" A clear voice, a very familiar voice travelled liltingly into the halls. Her eyes brightened at the sight of Thranduil. Thorin let her go, and she ran into Thranduil's arms laughing happily. Thranduil gently kissed her eyes, holding her carefully, so tenderly, almost as if she were to break any moment. What was wrong with him?

"Did you get hurt?" Harry fussed, caressing his face with gentle fingers. He was staring at her, his ash blue orbs filled with so much adoration and love. "Are you alright?" She worried.

"None of us are hurt, amralime. Thanks to you." Thorin replies. Thranduil gently sets her down. Harry turned to frown.

"What do you mean?" She tilts her head to a side in question.

"This is the first war in which there were so little casualties, just barely under ten. When you rained tears down onto the earth in your bird form. Many were brought back from the brick of death, and the injured were all completely healed. You have saved so many people." Thorin smiles. "Including me."

"It's a phoenix for your information." She chides gently. "And you know I would do anything for you." Harry grinned. "For both of you." She beams, at them both. Thranduil and Thorin exchanged glances. Why were they both so freaking shifty about something?

"You're a hero, love." Thranduil ushered her down the stairs, with Thorin following her closely behind. "You've become very revered by the people. Men, elf and dwarf alike."

"Revered? But…But I'm just Harry!" Harry wailed pitifully. Thorin chuckled fondly, ruffling her hair with large warm fingers.

"Why do you always say that?" Thorin smiles. Thranduil smirks at the scene. This was getting slightly weird.

"By the way, why are you both acting so nice to each other?" Harry blinks, raising an eyebrow at them both. They glanced at her, their eyes shifting to each other. They looked away quickly, as if they were children caught doing something bad. The shit?

"We have come to an agreement." Thorin admits.

"That until the children are born, we would try to become…friends." Thranduil spits out the word, 'friends' looking appalled. Wait hold on a second.

"CHILDREN? Did you just say what I think you-"Harry's eyes widened in realization. She quickly casts a diagnostic charm on her belly. Her magic searching for any signs of life forms. There! F*ck there were two. Was this what the sparkly lady was talking about?

She closed her eyes, concentrating hard, gently prodding at the two life forms with her magic, careful not to disturb them. They had small magical cores as well, which curled with hers, seeking her warmth and protection. Not to mention…One of them was half dwarf and the other was half elf? How does that work? How the hell does that work? That would mean that Thorin's dwarf sperm would have to be so strong that it can survive until…She groaned. How very lucky.

"What? What is it?" Thorin snaps at her, looking slightly worried.

"Nothing. Did you know that one of them is half dwarf while the other is half elf? Do you know what that means?" She shoots him a glare. "You have monster sperm." Thorin stares at her speechless, before he bursts out laughing. Thranduil is looking incredibly pleased at the prospect of the children being of his blood as well.

For a moment, Harry is content being held by her two soul mates, being filled with love and happiness, but then her eyes widened in horror. Oh god. Pregnancy means child birth. Child birth means gruesome, painful, ass splitting shit! She was not mentally prepared to deliver someone into the world. Holy shit! Harry passed out into the arms of her two horrified soul mates. Fainting from shock.

-(z.z)-

"Harry will go to Mirkwood! My healers are the best! Our children will be fine!" Thranduil glared at Thorin heatedly, with a snarl. Oh boy.

"She will stay here in Erebor! We will not go back to your blasted tree hole!" Thorin snapped back. Here comes the arguments.

"Tree hole? Erebor is a hole in the mountain, dwarf!"

"Oh take that back you scum! It's a great kingdom!" Harry sighed. They still could not get along after so long. They lived a rather content life, getting married, having a bunch of kids, but still they had the occasional bad day, especially with the Dark Lord lurking around the corner. Her husbands were edgy about everything, especially since she was pregnant with their fifth and sixth child. Every single pregnancy was oddly enough, twins. It seemed that both men did not want to lose out to one another, even when making her pregnant.

Harry waddled out of the room with a yawn. Thorin had listened to her, building a bank. It steadily grew profit and they got even richer. If that was even possible. Harry had begun to invent all sorts of modern things, like magical elevators, proper sewage, flushing system, all sorts of useful things. She forced the dwarves and elves to become hygienic, and taught the healers to make magical potions. Somehow, she actually got used to being queen.

Harry turned watching as Kili rounded the corner to give her a sympathetic smirk. He was the proud father of a young half elf, half dwarf boy. Tauriel made him incredibly happy, and they lived a somewhat quiet life, teaching the young to fight. Fili had recently found a soul mate in a lovely elf maid. It seemed that the dwarfs of Durin were prone to finding soul mates of other races.

"Is Uncle fighting with Thranduil again? What is it about now?" Kili teased, a bright smirk on his lips.

"Holes." Harry replied, distinctively hearing them argue about holes in their socks now. Kili gave her a bark of laughter, before going off to the other direction to find his son. Harry turns but is stop shot by a loud wail.

"Nana (mama)! Taora was mean again!" Her youngest son wailed, running into her arms. She allowed her children to explore the Halls of Erebor, after she made a Marauder's Map of the place along with spelling protection charms on their bodies.

"And what did she say, Duri?" She sighed, rubbing the tears from his eyes. He was so cute, with a heart shaped face, and a replica of her bright green emerald eyes. The difference was that his hair was a dark milk chocolate, unlike her unruly raven ones.

"She said. I would remain short forever, while she and Elion would grow up taller than me! It's not fair!" He wailed. Oh crap. This is what happens when half your children inherits dwarf genes and the other half inherits elf genes.

"Darling, while it is true that Taora and Elion will grow taller than you." He wailed louder. Sometimes she didn't know if her parenting was alright. "You'll grow a handsome beard like your khagam(father) Thorin." He hiccupped, glancing up at her with innocent emerald eyes.

"Really?" He hiccupped, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, you will!" Thorin says. He scoops him up, pressing kisses to his son's stomach. Duri is laughing and giggling happily from the tickles of his father. "You'll grow a magnificent beard, not like princess over there! And it'll put everyone to shame!"

"Papa, you're being mean to Ada." Duri giggles as Thranduil wipes the tears from his face affectionately. Thorin shoots Thranduil a glare.

"Damn you, you corrupted my son with elvish," Thorin hissed. Thranduil smirks.

"You mean our son, miserable dwarf." Thranduil's smirk is growing wider.

"Khagun! (Mother!) I didn't mean to upset him! It's the truth!" Taora, their eldest, a half elf half witch girl, with a head of raven curls and Thranduil's ash blue eyes. Thranduil sighs at her khuzdul and Thorin gives him an uppity smirk of pride. Men.

"Yeah, but sweetie, that was mean of you. Now come here and apologize." Harry gave her a mock glare. Taora looks down at her feet apologizing quickly to Duri. The two of them walk off hand in hand, Duri, telling his older sister that he would gladly draw moustache on her face with a sharpie pen, and Taora tells him she would make high heels for him. Yup, Harry told them about modern things. Even made some to show them. They loved her stories about Hogwarts and Britain.

"Your kids resolve fights faster than you two." Harry raised her brow at the two men behind her who were getting ready to fight, their swords drawn. They sheathed their swords looking sheepish.

"Mama! Uncle Bilbo said he would show me his oak tree next time! Can we visit him please?" Her second oldest, Ruri, a girl with cerulean eyes and ringlets of black hair, is racing down the halls pulling Elion, a silvery blonde boy with emerald eyes, behind her.

"Maybe? The Shire's really far..." Harry pursed her lips.

"Please? We'll wait until the babies are born! Then you can appa-appari-"Ruri scrunches her nose deep in thought.

"Apparate." Harry helps her out.

"Apparate us there!"Ruri beams brightly, while Elion suckles on his thumb cutely.

"Urgh. Fine. We'll go. But, you've got to wait a few more months, love." Harry nodded.

"YAY! Come on Elion! Let's go find Duri to play!" The children raced off down the halls. Harry watches them go, with a worried frown. She recently made a watch that would tell her if her children were in mortal danger, plus she forced Thorin and Thranduil to build railings and nets everywhere just in case.

"What are you thinking about meleth(my love)?" Thranduil pressed a kiss to her head. Aw, till this day her brain melted under his voice. God it was too sexy.

"Because, since the children are no longer here. We're finally _alone_." Thorin smirked at her, his voice dangerously lower than usual. Harry squeaked as Thranduil's and Thorin's lips begin to gently suckle the nape of her neck.

"Merlin. I think the only thing you both agree on is having sex." She raised a brow at them. They smirked at her, her two arrogant, hot headed Kings. God, she loved them so much. They were her family, along with her children, her nephews and nieces, and her people and she would never trade them for anything else in the world.

 **The End.**

 **Totally not edited. I wanted to post this up before I slept. It's 2AM in my country.**

 **I guess this story turned out to be rushed, pretty gay, lacking in plot, filled with errors and with an over powered Harry. But I didn't intend to write a novel where Harry slowly gets beaten up as she faces her fears. I don't have the time. I've already spent more than 30 hours writing this.**

 **However, I sincerely hope that some of you found it entertaining. It is a crack pairing, and a weird story, but I hope you liked it.**

 **I got some flames which I deleted because they were a tad mean to LGBT. And well, I'm sad that they reviewed about it despite the warnings I put in the front of the story. I'm no professional writer, nor a person who finished schooling…So, this is really just a way to spam my dreams.**

 **I feel slightly sad that this story has ended. To be honest, I don't write down my plot ideas. I think on the go, and write on the go. So, I never expected it to end this quickly. (XD) But, I have tests to study for and home works to do. So adios! Goodbye!**

 **Thank you to those who managed to carry on through my horrible grammar and sentence construction (I'll fix it one day) and ended up here. It was nice meeting you all! (I personally feel that I just let you all into my brain, since all these words…All these feelings...The entire story is just a figment of my imagination which I let you have a glimpse at.) Thank you for taking your time to read this!**

 **Now, I'll have to go back to my other reverse harem stories…Naruto, Itachi, Gaara…Here I come!**

 **9158 words**

If you appreciate my work, and would love to help me...Buy me a coffee?:)

Ko-fi:fuyukoame


	5. Extra-If Harry talked to Radagast

**Hello! I thought this would be interesting for some since I never did touch on "The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey" or Rivendell. About how long Harry was in coma…She was asleep for about 4 months.**

 **This is the first version of the story and what would have happened if Harry talked to Radagast. It contains snippets of cute HarryxThorin moments. So…I thought maybe some of you might want to read it.**

 **Warning: Totally not edited.**

 **Extra Chapter-**

" ** _Diffindo!"_** Harry cried flicking her wrist to cut at their legs, with strips of sharp powerful magic. The spiders whined, rearing back in pain and horror. Harry turned and pointed her wand at the offending spiders, glaring fiercely. **_"Depulsio!"_** They flew back, hitting the tree with a hard thump. With a loud whine, they scurried off in the other direction, looking fearfully and angrily back at Harry. She grinned. Her combat skills weren't that bad after all eh?

"You're an Istari! A new Istari! I can't believe it!" An old man slightly shorter than herself, dressed in rather tattered robes, really old hat, with bushy long moustache and was that bird shit on his hair? He stared up at her smiling widely.

"I'm a what?" She blinked staring at him.

"A wizard!" He chirped, his friendly eyes sparkling happily. This conversation seemed vaguely familiar.

"I'm Radagast! Radagast the Brown and tender of the beasts!" He grinned, taking her hand to shake it frantically.

"Um, hi Radagast." Harry awkwardly nodded towards him.

"You're so young! Who taught you? Oh the Valar must have heard my plea for help!" He cried out.

"Wait hold on a second Radagast. Valar?" Harry asked.

"Spirits who help protect this world! Do you not know?"

"What no! I appeared here hours ago after this sparkly women said I was needed here!" Radagast's eyes widened.

"Yavanna help me. You are hours old?"

"Uh technically physically yeah. But, mentally I am seventeen. Mind you!"

"Goodness gracious. I have a lot to teach you but I'm in a hurry you see. I have to follow those spiders you just blasted away." Radagast adjusted his cloak.

"What? Can I follow you?"

"No! You're a babe of a wizard! Now, you should go to find Gandalf. I'm horrible at teaching people. He will enlighten you about this world, in the meantime what is your name my dear?" Radagast asked stepping onto what appeared to be a sled led by a bunch of large rabbits.

"I'm Harry Potter. But, just call me Harry!"

"I see! I see! Harry huh? What about your colour, my dear boy?"

"Colour? And I'm a girl!" Harry raised a brow at him. Were boys of this land this girly? Radagast stopped to stare at her. His eyes widened significantly.

"Oh my. With your dressing I just assumed…A female Istari? This is-I'm sorry my dear I just assumed since the only five wizards here are all males…" He glanced up. "Oh dear I have got to go! Find Gandalf! Don't remember to find him!" And then the bird shit wizard was gone, in a flurry of rabbit's foot, leaving Harry to stare blankly at his trail. Five wizards only…Plus her that would be six. How the f*ck was she going to find this Gandalf guy? Plus, if she was such a baby…Was it even safe to leave her alone?

-(._.)-

"Point me Gandalf." She murmured. The stick spun a few circles before pointing to the north. She groaned. How far was Gandalf even anyway? She had walked for days! Her arse hurt from all that muscle strain. She was currently in a prairie of sorts. Brown tufts of dry grass for all that the eye can see with the occasional rock and tree every so often.

She paused, there was a rather large rock in the distance that was radiating magic. Nah stop it Harry. Find Gandalf! She turned to walk off only to stop and stare back. Bugger. She was hooked. She raced to the stone to find a small cave. Without giving it any second thoughts, Harry stepped in and slide down the rocky mouth of the cave.

After tracking through stony paths, she found herself in a valley well-hidden between two beautiful scenic mountains of green trees and waterfalls and there was actually, a town located in the valley at the edge of a long river. It radiated with soft magic, and from what Harry could see the houses there was constructed with magic of some form too. Finally civilization!

She crossed the stone bridge leading to the entrance, with interest. Why the hell do they not include railings? What if someone fell in? Or she fell in? She glanced up to see two immensely tall statues with spears guarding a rather beautiful platform surrounded by trees and interesting buildings that had a design similar to that of perhaps Greece.

"My lady, what is your business here?" The clear voice of what appeared to be a very tall handsome guy. He appeared to be a guard due to the weapon in his hand and he was dressed in armour. Were all the people here this tall?

"Sorry, I couldn't help but notice the magic from this place. Where am I?" Harry asked sheepishly. Harry didn't know if her accent was weird or if her question was weird because he looked stun for a second.

"You are in Rivendell my lady, Valley of Imladris an Elven Town." He replied politely before leaning to a side to whisper in another language Harry did not know to the other guard who nodded to him and strode off in a quick manner. Elven? Harry squinted in the distance to see the two sharp tips of his ears. An elf? Bloody hell. So the elves here were actually pretty? Not short, madly in love of housework or look anything like house elves. Harry couldn't help but glance at his legs. Damn was he tall. One step of his was twice of hers.

"Oh uh. Do you happen to know of someone called Gandalf?" She asked, scratching the back of her neck.

"Ah Mithrandir, my lady? He comes here from time to time." The guard gave her a kind smile. "Would you like to stay here for the time being my lady? Perhaps some food and a bed for the night? My Lord Elrond would be able to direct you to the last whereabouts of Gandalf."

"Really? Uh sure! Thanks." Harry blinked in surprise. These elves were really friendly to strangers aren't they? Then again if a hot girl ever appeared on her doorstep asking for help. She would have given it freely in the past.

"Then please follow me." An elf walked in from the top of the steps. The guard bowed to him politely placing his palm on the left side of his chest. Harry blinked. He looked like one of the more important figures here judging from the silver circlet on his head. He gestured for her to follow, and she nodded.

"My name is Lindir, my lady. We elves heard you had crossed into the Valley." He gave her a polite smile as they walked further into the town. The inside of the town was just as beautiful. Each carving and wood inlayed with a kind of shimmery magic and magical fire hung in tiny lanterns on large trees all around creating a soft mystical glow. Harry glanced up at him. Heard huh? The magical barrier around this place must have triggered some sort of alarm.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Please drop that my lady thing. I'm really just Harry!" Harry told him, giving him a grin.

"As you wish." He nodded, leading her to a door. A very well carved door. "This is your room. We will send someone to call for you when my Lord Elrond has returned." Harry nodded.

"Thank you so much."

"My pleasure." The corners of his lips tilted up and he left in quick strides. She opened the door and glanced at her room. It was pretty nice. The bed looked really fluffy and there was a window with an amazing view of the sky, currently aqua blue with dabs of dark purple and hints of ultramarine and splatters of white, and the river which gushed and bubbled down to a mountain far ahead.

She opened the wardrobe and wrinkles her nose. They gave her some kind of dresses and jewellery? Aren't they scared that she might steal them or something? That's way too generous. She glanced into the next room. Oh damn. A huge bathroom, with water from the river bubbling through a crevice from a small crack from a rock, into a large beautiful small creek. She needed a bath. Using cleaning charms still made her feel uneasy.

-(._.)-

After transfiguring her clothes into a new pair, technically not new since it came from the same rock. A light grey lace up top, black jeans, sneakers and a leather jacket. It's okay for people here right? Screw it. She could wear what she want. Who cares right? She tied up her glossy raven curls into a messy high bun, revealing the creamy skin of her neck. She glanced up at the sound of knocking on the door and she opened it.

"My lady, Lord Elrond is already here, would you like to join him for dinner? Although we happen to have some guests as well." The tall crazily beautiful elf maid who glowed with ethereal beauty asked her, with a kind smile.

"Guests? Uh, I'm not intruding am I?"

"Not at all. And Gandalf will be dining there as well."

"Gandalf? I really need to speak to him. Okay I really don't mind please lead the way." Harry nodded to her. The elf maid bowed and led her up the road towards the top of the town. Harry watched in awe at the intricate design of the place. She glanced up at the ceiling. Holy shit the ceiling was also made of those curly pretty wood designs and was that magical fire too. Damn-ouch. She winced bumping into someone. Noticeably shorter than her.

"Sorry!" She squeaked rubbing her shoulder. That hurt. His head was super hard, her shoulder felt really sore.

"Watch where you're going!" A voice hissed, it was deep and low with voice cracks that sounded so incredibly sexy to Harry. It was like chips of melted dark chocolate, slightly bitter with a tang of sweetness. It rumbled through her body sounding oh so dangerous and-f*cking sexy. Harry shivered and glanced up to meet the most beautiful pair of cerulean eyes, with its hints of the lightest specs of green and gold, she had ever seen in the world.

He had a tall high bridged nose and rather thin face. Aristocrat features so perfect they seemed to be shaped and sculptured by a well-known master. Blessed with masculine eyebrows that made him look menacing, dangerous and the sexiest moustache she had ever seen. His hair a thick chocolate brown that ranged from a light creamy hazel to a dark almost black kind of brown. It curled down his face and to his back.

Clearly he was way older than her, probably way past her league but still. He was the most dangerous, beautiful and sexiest creature she had ever seen in her life. Well short creature but anyway. She thought she was going to be lesbian from her past life, but looks like she had no qualms fitting in with the other gender. She blinked, shaking herself out of stupor. Bloody female hormones. Before, giving sexy shorty an apologetic grin.

"Sorry about that. Ah excuse me." She nodded to him. He watched her, a kind of shocked expression on his face, before he swallowed and nodded back to her. His smouldering gaze still glued to her eyes, almost as if they were searching for something. She looked away, breaking off from his heated gaze. She turned to follow the elf maid up the steps to a balcony with an amazing view of the sunset. There were people having dinner there along with some musicians playing soft melodies.

Harry glanced around. There were more short men eating at a table, sitting on stools. There was a taller round table which had four chairs. Sited there eating his dinner, was an elf which seemed to be the boss of this place, considering how he had a gold circlet on his head and his chair looked more like a throne. Lord Elrond perhaps?

As always, he was tall and handsome, but for some reason Harry felt that everyone else looked less handsome after seeing sexy shorty. Sited beside him was a guy that kind of looked like her old headmaster. Sure, he had various different features, but the same long white moustache. The two taller men both glanced at her curiously.

"My lord, this is Harry Potter. She came to Rivendell this afternoon looking for Gandalf." The elf maid, curtseyed.

"Me? Whatever is the problem my dear? Do please take a seat." Gandalf smiled good naturedly to her, gesturing to one of the tall chairs.

"Oh uh okay." She awkwardly sat down beside their lord. Probably screwed up all manners what so ever. Urgh she was kind of panicking. It's not every day you sit with royalty eating dinner. She glanced down at her plate of salad and weird wraps and bread rolls.

"Well, go ahead and eat!" Gandalf told her. She smiled at him sheepishly and begun to tuck in to the rather vegetarian meal. It wasn't that bad. There were many vegetables not native to her own world and it was kind of interesting to taste some of them. It was really good with edible flowers, berries, and fruits. Even cakes.

"So, what is it you wanted to speak to me about?" Gandalf asked. She took a sip of the red wine given. Eugh she couldn't. She didn't like wine. Just wasn't used to it. Never had the chance to do so, since she's still underage.

"Um, Radagast asked me to find you. He said something like," she frowned trying to remember exactly what he said, "Er, you should go to find Gandalf. I'm horrible at teaching people. He will enlighten you about this world? Yeah."

"Teaching?" Lord Elrond asked with a raise of a brow. "Why so?"

"I'm kind of new here. I don't know a thing about this world." Harry told him, polishing off her plate. The short men had begun to complain about the musician's choice of music.

"You speak as if you are from another one." Gandalf questioned raising a brow.

"Yeah, I am. For one, my world is called Earth with none of that Middle thing what so ever."

"Then how did you get here, my dear?" Gandalf frowned. The fact that he was able to ignore the singing of the dwarves so well, when Harry couldn't help but want to take a glimpse at them was astounding. Damn her curiosity.

"I died. Then this sparkly, shiny lady thing talked to me about Middle Earth needing me. Proceeded to then dump me here right smack in the middle of nowhere." Harry decided to leave out the gender change or the tattoo. They didn't need to know that right? Gandalf looked astonished. He put down his fork.

"You passed away? Then this must be your-"

"Yeah rebirth, new body, and new life whatever you called it-"

"The Valar." Gandalf whispered to himself. Lord Elrond looked at him in surprise. "What were you in your past life my dear Harry?" Gandalf asked.

"What was I? Same as what I am now, a wizard. Sorry, witch." Harry shook her head at the wrong use of words. She should stop thinking of herself as male. Gandalf exchanged a look with Lord Elrond.

"And do you mind showing me some of your magic, my dear Harry?" He asked. Harry nodded. They probably could not believe her.

"Well, uh sure." Harry turned around just as a potato, what a waste of potato, came flying across straight to them from the food fight that had started amongst the short men. She whipped out her wand. Her eyes meeting those cerulean blue. Shorty? He watched her heatedly, sipping from his mug, standing at the far end of the place. She swallowed and shivered slightly flicking her wrist.

" ** _Protego."_** A barrier, of blue shimmery glossy quality appeared from her wand, rebounding the potato back towards its thrower, who gave her a wide eyed stare. " ** _Avis."_** Harry conjured a flock of tiny robins who chirped and flew at amazing speed towards the potato, eating it up at lightning speed before going about the room to peck at the food that had been thrown on the floor.

By then the short men had stopped to stare at the birds. They flew up and about in a controlled circle before disappearing in a shower of gold dust, which flicked and turned into butterflies, flying about the occupants of the room. They had been complaining about no meat had they? Well, okay.

She motioned for the butterflies to clump together into the proper mass and size of roast chicken. The laws of transfiguration must be followed after all. The chicken won't be as filling as a real one, but it did come from a magical flock of birds so it would have to do.

Flicks wrist. The remaining potatoes on the table fly into the air followed by shock yelps of the dwarves. A wave and the remaining salt zips into the air to fly over the gradually melding into the butterflies slowly changing into a scrumptious well roasted chickens. A twirl. The herbs on their plates are scattered on the chicken.

Fresh. She circled her wand. A pink chicken, well plucked and prepared, with its guts and innards taken out. Seasoned. Another flick of the wrist. The herbs are rubbed into its skin, along with a side of mashed potatoes and gravy. Roasted. The roast chicken is making an amazing smell, with the tangy sweetness of herbs and the salty smell of delicious meat. Plate. It flies onto one of the dwarf's plate and lands there. They all stared at the chicken with awe, salivating over it. Ignoring the growingly burning stare of her sexy shorty. She turned to glance at Gandalf with a sheepish smile.

"I think I overdid it didn't I?"

"Well, you certainly did." Gandalf chuckled, his eyes glinting with mirth he turned to call to the short men. "Well go ahead lads. That chicken won't turn into birds." The men glanced at him and back at Harry nodding to her in thanks before beginning to take apart the large meat in their hands.

"A female Istari. How curious." Lord Elrond watched her with rapt interest.

"You are very powerful my dear. I believe it is best if you followed me and my companions. I will teach you about this world." Gandalf told her, with a smile on his face.

"Companions?" Harry asked.

"These dwarves over there are my travelling companions. Descendants of the house of Durin and the hobbit."

"Oh they're dwarves?" She mentally slapped herself, she turned embarrassedly hissing softly to her dinner mates. "I thought they were just really really really short people!" Gandalf chuckled well naturedly, and Lord Elrond smirked at her, amused.

"Lord Elrond here, is well versed in the history of these lands, while I will be able to give you some advice on your status. So what is it you want to know?" Gandalf grinned. Harry sighed. Oh boy. It feels like McGonagall's classes in Hogwarts all over again.

-(*.*)-Thorin

Thorin couldn't help himself. After years without his soul mark, the name of his beloved. He had been despaired, growing weary and bitter each day. His grandfather had promised him to find a beautiful dwarf women for a bride, but it was just not the same. Now, he couldn't help staring at his mark, touching those words. Perhaps his love found it a joke because it painted a really odd image.

"Uncle!" Kili, his rascal of a nephew called at him from the other compartment of the fountain. Being dwarves, they hated elves to the core, they kind of wanted to annoy them till death. Hence, they were bathing in their fountains. In their rather expensive looking, royal, holy fountains. Heh. "Stop touching your jam bag! It looks gross as hell!"

He raised a brow, giving Kili a smirk. "Don't you touch yours all the time, dear nephew?" Kili coloured, a bright red, opening his mouth to give a rebuttal.

"Cut it out lads." Balin chuckled. "We've had years to admire our soul mark, but your uncle had mere days. It's alright for him to touch it albeit if it's at a little private place." The old dwarf turned to give Thorin a cheeky grin. Thorin shrugged off his comment, finding it better to enjoy the cool water then deal with their perverted comments.

"Balin," He grunted, the question always on his mind. "Have there been any dwarves with soul marks so close to intimate areas before?"

"Surprisingly no. I think the most was the inner thighs. Your soul mate must be a real spit fire for it to be there." Balin winked at Thorin. Thorin sighed. Harry Potter huh? An odd name, definitely not a dwarf women. Perhaps from the race of men? Or a hobbit? Endless possibilities, but at least he had a name.

The flash of bright emerald green eyes appeared in his mind at the thought of a soulmate. The memory of a girl with raven hair appeared in his mind. The Istari. He had never seen such a bright colour on the eyes of men before. The colour of one of his most favourite stone in the world, her eyes captured it beautifully, with its dusting of gold and specks of silver. Plus, was it a coincidence that his mark was in the exact colour? He did not know.

"The female wizard, what is her name?" Thorin asked his company of dwarves.

"I heard it from the elves. I think it started with a H…" Ori, scrunched up his nose in thought. Thorin's heart skipped a beat. "Harold? Harrison? Henriette?"

"It's Harry, her name. Harry Potter." Kili cut in with a sigh. Thorin froze, he could hear his heart beating in his ears, blood rushing through his ears. What were the odds? "She's really pretty isn't she? Not like elven pretty but kind of really exotic. Shame that wizards don't have soul marks or soul mates. They're soul were already whole when they were born."

Thorin grunted in acknowledgment. After all, Harry Potter could be a common name of men. It's not like she was his soulmate right? But, the memory of the most beautiful angelic girl he had ever seen in his entire life entered his mind and for some reason his heart squeezed painfully, his chest horribly tight. He felt almost heartbroken. He stood up from the fountain feeling a little sick, he strode out to bend down to pick up his clothes.

"Shit! Get out of the way! AH!" He winced at the warm body that pushed him onto the floor on his back. He was yet again hit for the second time of the day by a familiar raven head, who came crashing down on him from the sky. Mahal, did she just drop from the sky? He snapped open his eyes to see the most adorable sight he had ever seen.

Her raven hair pooled over his chest. She was wincing and prodding her tender face, and a very beautiful face that was. Long lashes fanning her cheeks ever so slightly. His breath hitched as he felt her shift, her breasts pressed tightly onto his chest, the tips of the creamy flesh could be seen under her shirt. He could even feel the warmth of those lumps of fat seeping into his body. He mentally moaned. She would be the death of him.

Up close he could not see a single blemish on her flawless, well-proportioned face, aside from that scar shaped like lightning on her forehead which he longed to touch and trace with his fingers. Durin be damned, what was he thinking?

Her eyes snapped up to look at him. Mahal. She was beautiful, too beautiful. Her eyes, those favourite emeralds of his were wide open, doe like, staring at him with a childlike innocence. She shifted and an involuntary groan escaped his lips as he felt her warm, smooth and silky leg rub against his very male throbbing organ. She blinked and leapt away from him in horror.

"F*ck! Sorry sorry sorry sorry. I was trying to fly with a broomstick it clearly failed. I can't make a broomstick." She gestured to what appeared to be a moving broomstick in her hand, which wagged and shook ever so often. Thorin could not help but find her accent the sexiest thing he ever heard. She appeared to have seen the bunch of naked dwarves who were all staring at her curiously, the younger ones looking a little embarrassed, because burned a bright red. Thorin wondered how far the colour would go on her skin.

"Uh. Goodbye." She turned and bolted as fast as she could. Thorin watched her go, eyeing her curiously.

"HAH! I've never seen uncle so stunned in my entire life!" Kili's mad cackles pierced the silence and Thorin turned to give him a deadly glare as the other dwarves joined him. Urgh dwarves and their teasing. Mahal help him. For some reason, a dull ache continued to be felt in his chest.

-(._.)-

Harry groaned. At this rate, her arse was going to be thick and muscular and her thighs bulging with meat from all this bloody walking. How she wished to just apparate them all to their destination, but Gandalf had chided her on doing so since she was unfamiliar with the lands and who knows how dwarf magic would react with hers.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Bilbo, the only hobbit in the company, called to her, with a kind smile on his face. He had a soft spot on her. Actually the whole company did. It was probably because, firstly she was female, secondly she was cute and thirdly she was just a wee little baby. She grumbled, thinking back on how Gandalf had introduced her.

 **"This is Harry Potter! The first female witch of her kind. Now, she will be following you all to Erebor to go along with your quest." Gandalf had introduced her to the dwarves, the other day.**

 **"Sure a wizard-"The rather plump dwarf, Bombur, having had introduced himself before, begun to speak. "Sorry, witch, would be of good use to our company. However, are you sure she can take the hardships of our travels? She is female after all and she looks really young too."**

 **"Master dwarf. I am sure she could easily beat a 100 of your best dwarven men with a single flick of her wrist. I assure you she will be of good use to your quest and she is well versed in dragons." Gandalf smiled down at Harry kindly. Blasted wizard was incredibly over protective as well, thinking of her almost like his own granddaughter. Technically true, since the same God of theirs, aka sparkly ass women, did contribute in the making of both their bodies.**

 **"Well-verse? What do you mean?" Oin, a fierce looking grey haired dwarf with badass braiding asked, frowning slightly.**

 **"Uh, in my past life. My best mate's brother was a dragon keeper. He always had a thing for dragons, and I've fought-okay-stolen from a dragon before. Well, one of her eggs actually, for a competition. I also rode on the back of a dragon before." Harry explained, feeling creeped out by the stares of shock aimed at her.**

 **"A dragon? Did you not get burnt?" Bilbo gaped at her.**

 **"Uh well sure! I had to regrow some skin, nearly broke off my head. But, it's fine."**

 **"And I also need to teach her about being a witch in this world." Gandalf butted in, patting her on the head. "So I entrust you all with her. She is after all only 5 days old-"**

 **"Merlin! How many times have I told you that I am mentally 17! Not 5 bloody days old!"**

 **"-A mere babe of a witch."**

 **"Gandalf! Stop telling them how much I am like a baby!"**

 **"-Doesn't know what dwarves or hobbits are let alone an orc."**

 **"Shut up!"**

 **"-Used to think goblins were rude creatures who took care of gold."**

 **"I can't believe you!"**

 **"-and elves were short, ugly creatures who did housework." Gandalf's eyes twinkled. Lord Elrond had been really offended by her explanation of House Elves. Gandalf beamed at her with his annoying twinkling eyes, much alike her old headmaster.**

 **"That makes you the youngest then Lady Harry?" Kili, the resident trickster with a rather handsome face, grinned. Harry blinked, she wasn't that much younger than them right? "Because, Bilbo is 50 and the youngest in our company." Oh. 33 years age difference. Good God. Kili grinned at her stunned expression as she gaped at him in horror.**

 **"For your information," She quipped, glaring at him. "17 is considered an adult in my past life, so don't you even dare!"**

 **"Oh, but not in this world, Baby Harry." Kili winked at her. Urgh. Insufferable dwarf.**

 **"That's not really polite Master Kili." Bilbo worriedly frowned at him.**

And that was how her relationship between annoying youngsters who could be her grandfather, cheeky old dwarves and a dotting hobbit started.

"I'm fine Bilbo. Just thinking about being lazy." She told him. "Like maybe grow a pair of wings on my shoes to see if I can fly?" She mused.

"Your broomstick was bad enough and now you want to fly like a bird?" Fili, the second blond youngster of the dwarves, grinned at her, the less annoying but still annoying brother. She froze, and blushed bright red. Why did he have to remind her of her landing on sexy shorty? It was already horribly embarrassing that sexy-cough-Thorin was the leader of their little tour group. She really did not need more teasing.

"Hey! Hold on!" Sexy shorty called back to them. She really should stop calling him that especially when she was on a cliff, with rain paltering like needles on her back. She glanced at her water shoes, spelled with a dry charm and a mountain climbing sticking charm. She won't fall off the damn cliff, maybe a charm to her fingers would help too. Bilbo slipped, yelling in horror, his feet, touching the edge of the slippery wet cliff, tripping over some rocks. He teetered over the edge, shocked horrified screams from dwarfs echoed through the mountain as they grabbed his bag and clothes.

" ** _Accio! Bilbo Baggins!"_** Harry snapped. He flew, literally towards her hand. He blinked staring at her in wonder and relief.

"Thank you Harry." He breathed, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants.

"Don't sweat about it. If you fall off the cliff. I can still save you." Harry grinned at him, he nodded looking green.

"What if we're too close to the floor?" Ori, a rather slow and friendly young dwarf, piped in, looking nervously at the floor.

"A cushioning charm then. You can go ahead and try I'll catch you." Harry nodded towards the cliff. He gulped.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin screamed towards them blinded by the rain. Why is it that she constantly worry for him despite having just met him the other day? Harry hit her chest, shaking her head quickening her steps to trail behind Kili sullenly.

"Look out!" Dwalin, the only balding dwarf or perhaps the only dwarf who shaved his head, yelled. Harry glanced up and stared at the large rock sailing across the air, crashing against the mountains above them creating a freaking avalanche of deadly rocks that could potentially pulverise you into fleshy bits.

"Look out brothers!"

"Hold on!"

The company screamed at each other, lying flat against the rock. Kili and Fili were both pressing her against the rock protectively, blocking off every single stone that flew towards them. Protective grandpas, did they forget about her shield charm?

"This is no thunderstorm!" Balin yelled pointing towards the distance. "It's a thunder battle! Look!" Harry perked up as she watched, stone men fighting against each other. Bloody awesome!

"Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants; Stone Giants!" Bofur, the dwarf who liked to wear a really fluffy hat, screamed excitedly watching the large figure raise a huge rock in his hand. That did not look so good. The stone giant flung it towards them, and Harry watched as a giant rock, fifty times bigger than her sailed in the air like a football, heading straight towards another stone giant behind them who winced at the hit falling painfully on the current mountain they were on. Cool.

"Take cover, you fools!" Thorin screeched at them. More stones rained down onto them destroying the tiny pathway they had into an even tinier one. Kili protectively shielded her head. Ah thank you so much you bloody grandpa but if your smelly pits are on my head. I really can't cast the charm dude.

"Ah!" She nearly slipped, when the mountain started to split into two. Kili watched in horror as the other half of the company drifted further away.

""Kili! Grab my hand! Ki..." Fili's words were cut short by a rain of even more large rocks. Harry glanced up in shock. They were standing on a stone giant's knees? The shit? Whipping out her wand, she begin to shoot protection charms on the dwarves she could see. The ground shook and tremored and she nearly toppled off the mountain. Now, the two mountains were head butting each other. Why couldn't they just sit in peace?

Kili pulls her across the knee of the stone giant to a safe spot of the mountain, holding her tightly. Harry watched as the stone giants begun a boxing match. The stone that appeared to be safe, started to shake and crack. Crap. It leaned forward heading for a rather huge rock at rapid speed. She flicks out her wand charming a cushioning charm and they glide towards safety, as though weightlessly, landing painlessly on the rocky debris path. Kili glanced at her raising a brow. She shrugged and smirked at him.

"Cushioning charm. It's nice right?" She grinned, dispelling it so that they could stand.

"No! Kili!" Thorin screams and he climbs up to see them, his eyes flickering over their faces, landing on hers to meet her eyes. F*ck. Harry gulps, practically feeling the tinge of something like electricity in the air when their gaze met. Thorin still as sexy as ever despite looking like a soaked cat. He heaves a sigh, slouching with relief.

"We're all right! We're alive!" Balin, the oldest of the dwarves, assured him.

"Where's the hobbit? Where's Bilbo?" Bofur's frantic voice pierces the air. Harry glanced up in horror to see Bilbo hanging on the edge of the rock with just his fingertips. With a startled yelp, he slips and falls lower. Too low to reach. Harry takes out her wand only for Thorin. Trying to be a hero huh? He swung himself down and gripped Bilbo's wrist pulling him up and back to safety. To only slip due to the slippery rock.

Harry felt her heart leaped up into her mouth. No. Horror and dread filled her in that tiny second, only for one of the dwarves to grab him. Phew. She sighed. Too slippery, he slips and falls from their grasps.

"NO!" Balin screams. Harry flicks her wrist, her heart thumping in her chest.

 ** _"ACCIO! THORIN OAKENSHIELD!"_** She shrieks so loud, her voice nearly hoarse. He flies backwards so fast, slamming into her arms with a grunt and they topple to the floor. He props himself up, cerulean meeting emerald green. She could feel him panting hard, her pulse racing from the closeness to him. His warm skin like fire to her cold one, wet with rain. His lashes dripping with rain water, and his hair plastered to his face the water trailing in rivulets down to his collar bone soaking his clothes. F*ck he was beautiful even in this weather. He breaks their heated gaze with a nod of thanks standing up quickly. She got up and dusted herself. Why does this always happen to her? She sighed.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." Dwalin huffs, panting slightly.

"He's been lost ever since he left home." Thorin replied bitterly, his eyes meeting Bilbo's. "He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." Thorin steps forward, motioning for the dwarf to follow. "Dwalin!" Harry glanced at Bilbo, who looked immensely hurt by his words. That was kind of mean, even if he had good intentions. Harry raced forward to follow him, closely behind.

"And you nearly died too!" She snaps back at Thorin. He raised a brow at her, stalking off. She fumed, following him with rather angry stomps. He suddenly stops and turns to her, his eyes meeting hers.

"I trust you." Thorin murmurs to her, the words warming her heart. She freezes for a second, a blush creeping up her face and walks faster to keep up. Merlin, what was wrong with her?

-(._.)-

Harry couldn't quite put a finger to it. They had found a cave in the mountain with nothing in it which they immediately assumed safe enough to sleep. However, Harry's danger senses were tingling. To put it simply, she had a horrible feeling in her gut that this was going to turn out badly. She sat up from her resting spot, reaching for the elder wand. She glanced around at all the somewhat peacefully sleeping dwarves and sighed. Perhaps a muggle-repelling charm? A room-sealing spell?

She glanced up, searching for her favourite hobbit. The spot he once lay on was empty, not even his sleeping bag was there. She sat up, she could hear someone arguing at the entrance. Slowly she crawled over the dwarves, curiously peeking her head over to see what was going on when the most sinful and sexiest voice whispered to her.

"What are you doing?" She glanced down to see one Thorin Oakenshield glancing up at her. She could wake up to those cerulean eyes any day.

"Um. Walking? I've been wanting to say this. But, I have a really bad shit feeling about this place." She whispered back to him. "It feels like sleeping on a trapdoor. You don't know how many random holes my old school had and sometimes I found myself stepping onto trapdoors which opened up at random intervals so this really feels like-" She stopped as he gripped her wrist, glancing down to see the sand of the floor seeping through what looked like a long crack on the floor. His eyes widened in realization.

"Wake up!" He yelled at the dwarves. "WAKE UP!" They jolted awake, glancing about as the floor begin to move and give way. Oh oh. Harry begin to respect her gut feelings even more when she fell through the trapdoor. Just perfect Harry you could have said that sooner. Thorin gripped onto her tightly, holding her close to his body, her head shielded by his large warm hand as they crashed onto what begun to feel like a slide, rolling down a long narrow steep road. She winced as she dropped onto the dwarves with a soft thump. She should have sent that cushioning charm.

She sat up, feeling something hard prod at her. She glanced down to see sexy shorty's wide eyes and slightly flushed face. F*ck she was straddling him. She blushed, a dusting of red on her pale cheeks, feeling his arousal from under his pants. She immediately swung off him.

"Look out!" One of the dwarves cried as a horde of ugly half naked, large eyed monsters ran towards them grabbing at them. Thorin snarled, holding her behind him, the dwarves around her beginning to quickly make a human, or should she say dwarf plus hobbit, shield around her.

"Filthy scum!"

"Get back!" The sound of animalistic growls from the monsters and the yells of dwarves pierced the air. The things pushed them forward, one even grabbing her ass much to her horror, she kicked it with her water shoes with rage sending him flying off the railing.

The monsters snarled at her, gripping her shoulders to lift her up over their heads. They proceeded to carry her to the biggest fattest ugliest one of all the monsters sitting on a throne singing some crack song. He leers at her, his chin so fat it swings as he waddles around warts all over his body as he sings? Well, a monster who sings. Is it rude of her to call them monsters? Perhaps they're just a hostile race of this land. Then again judging from the expressions of the company. They are clearly not friends.

"Catchy isn't it?" He sneers at us. "It's one of my own…Compositions." He looks almost proud.

"It's not a song…It's an abomination!" Balin yells. The dwarves all nodded, chorusing in agreement, as they discreetly begin to encircle Harry hiding her from view. Protective much. She glanced around. Hey! Where is Bilbo?

"Abominations. Mutations. Deviations. That is all you're going to find down here." The big boss monster smirks down at them. The tiny monsters around them begun to take away the weapons of the dwarves dumping them on the floor in front of the big ass boss. He looks pissed off.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" He eyes them, looking at each one of their faces. Thorin grips onto Harry's hand tightly.

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence." One of the tinier monsters bows. Oh they speak English, or Westron as Lord Elrond had taught her, how interesting.

"Dwarves?" Boss Monster, raised a brow.

"We found them on the front porch."

"Well, don't just stand there!" Boss Monster snarled. "Search them! Every crack, every crevice." The monsters begin to grab at the dwarves, throwing away whatever they could find. They grabbed at Harry who discreetly spelled a repelling charm on her wand holster.

"A women!" One of the monsters screeched. Bloody hell. The dwarves stiffened. They tried to keep Harry in their safe circle, holding her arm only for the goblins to peel her away from them. Boss Monster eyes her with an almost lecherous leer. Is this what girls felt like when boys stare at them? Because it was creepy as hell.

"Wait." Thorin steps up to hide her behind him, looking pissed off.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain." The Boss Monster, someone should really tell her what these things, sneered, bowing mockingly. "Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really." He laughs and leans in.

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head." He grins, revealing yellowed teeth. "Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg." Thorin is giving him death glares at this moment, looking disbelieved

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." Thorin spits fiercely.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The Monster chuckles, turning to a tiny monster holding a slate? Was this how letters were sent here? "Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize." He turns to grin at Harry. "And something much more, precious." That does not sound good at all. Then he started to sing yet again about shattering bones and shit, wheeling out a freaking torture chamber.

Harry gulped. Wait did he say goblin town? These are goblins? Oh gosh. The goblins of Gringotts would scream in shame. A goblin screams, flinging a sword onto the ground. Harry watched as the goblins around them flinched and inched back from the sword creating a clear ring around it.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin cleaver. The biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks! Slash them!" The Boss Goblin yelled. Harry flinched as the goblins begin to bather their fists against them, using sharp claws to pull at the dwarves. Harry fumbled for her wand.

"Beat them!" Harry unlatched the wand holster. She watched in horror, as Thorin is pushed to a corner far away from her. Harry could feel her heartbeat, beating loud in her ear like a drum, blocking out all the sound into a low hum.

"Kill them!" She pulled the elder wand out into her hands. Thorin is pushed to the floor and she sucks in a ragged breath, which suddenly became so loud and clear in her ears. Her hands were shaking and her heart clenched painfully so painfully. Almost like her soul, her magic was begging her to stop them. Begging to be with Thorin.

"Cut off his head!" Her eyes met his as the goblin raises a knife over his head. His mouth parts as he gasps, and Harry could almost see his breath escaping his body. No. The knife is going at him, slicing through the air with a high wheeze. NO!

" ** _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_** A white pulse of light shoots from her wand surrounding them, pushing back all the goblins like a force field. It surrounds her, a warm friendly magic as it shields them away from the goblins. Her patronus had changed. She watched wide eyed as the phoenix swooped and spun around her and Thorin.

He raised his hand to let it perch on his finger. It purred, rubbing his face with its own. Urgh, annoying bird. Thorin tenderly stroked its feathers. It trilled happily, before taking flight and disappearing into a burst of white smoke. How ironic. Harry scoffed to herself. A phoenix, a bird that could die and reborn again. A symbol of rebirth.

"Nicely done, my dear." Gandalf's voiced echoed behind her. He ruffled her raven locks affectionately. "Couldn't have done it better." He smiled down at her, like a friendly old grandpa.

"Take up arms." Gandalf gazed at the dwarves lying on the floor. "Fight. Fight!" He cried. The dwarves cried, picking up their swords. A battle begun as they slashed and whacked at the goblins with their swords. Harry flicked her wrist sending a few stunners, only for Gandalf to grip her wrist and pull her. "Follow me, run!" Gandalf cried as he hoisted her across the bridge racing across.

"Quickly!" He screamed, pulling her along, whacking the goblins off the bridge with his staff. Harry could only run after him. Harry twisted her wrist sending a wind spell that swiped the goblins off their feet sending them falling down the deep cave. They really should invest on railings and safety nets. This was kind of like dominos. Gandalf grabbed her tightly as they swung across the hanging bridge? Who made this safety hazard?

"Jump!" He threw her across the damn thing. That hurt old man. She got up and they were off again, swiping goblins. They entered a path which had thankfully lesser goblins. Harry mentally sighed. Only to see big fat Boss Goblin burst up from the wooden planks swiping at them with his skeleton staff. Gandalf tripped and stumbled.

"You thought you could escape me!" He hissed. "What are you going to do now, Wizard?" He snarled at Gandalf. So he thought Gandalf sent the patronus charm huh? Gandalf poked him in the eye and the goblin let out a squawk of pain before slashing at his stomach and head. The goblin fell, unconscious at his feet. But of course, he was too bloody heavy for the wooden bridge. It broke, sending them flying down, sliding down the cave and all the way to the bottom of the rocky cavern. This was getting more exciting than riding on dragons.

Ouch. Harry winced as she landed on a warm body that smelt pleasantly good. The faint scent of . She glanced up to see Thorin under her again. Would he stop protecting her? Probably not. Would she stop finding herself lying on him? Hopefully. The dwarves groaned as the Fat Boss Goblin fell on top of them squishing their body.

"Gandalf!" Kili screamed pointing to the army of goblins heading their way.

"There's too many. We can't fight them!" Dwalin huffed, pulling the dwarves from under the wooden planks.

"Only one thing will save us, daylight!" Gandalf cried, almost hysterically. So they're weakness is daylight? She was pulled again to her feet. At this rate, she'll have be able to run as fast as an Olympic sprinter. They exited the cave to race through the forest. Gandalf counting the dwarves. She strode off, back towards what she could feel a kind of dark presence.

That felt like her invisibility cloak only laced with dark magic, just as the company begin to realize that Bilbo was gone. She glanced at the presence. Every being here had a magical core, and this person or thing felt like Bilbo a kind of warmth that you will get from a pleasant hearth. Does he have a cloak too?

"Are you coming with us?" She whispered to him. His magical aura felt surprised, almost shocked. She smiled at the presence. "If you want I can just pretend to look away?" He appeared out of nowhere, slipping a ring into his pocket. Was that the Deadly Hallows of this world? He fondly smiled at her before steeling himself and walking to the company to declare his whereabouts much to their surprise.

Harry glanced at the road that they came from, was it that easy to escape? The goblin did say he was going to send some message to an Orc right? She sighed and walked back to the company just to hear Bilbo finish his speech.

"Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, because you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." He told them. There is an awkward silence for a moment as the dwarves looked down, thinking about what he has said.

"That reminds me. I don't have a home." Harry broke the silence, pursing her lips.

"Well, you're most welcome to mine Harry." Bilbo smiled at her.

"Or you could always stay with us." Kili and Fili chorused with matching grins.

"Aww, thanks guys." Harry smiled.

"We can't leave you alone anyway ickle baby Harry." They laughed. Harry fumed raising a fist. She froze at the sound of a wolf howling

"Out of the frying pan." Thorin's eyes widened in horror, he glanced at Harry protectively. What? Was wolves that bad?

"And into the fire. Run. " Gandalf finished for him. "RUN!" He screamed at the company. The dwarves were racing through the forest, Harry sprinting along, her legs burning from overuse. Fili grabbed her hand, pulling her along as she turned to look to see giant wolves tearing through the forest, crashing down large trees. The shit? They tore through the forest at an alarming rate, catching on to their tail. Some of the dwarves turned to slash them on their heads. Harry's heart sunk at the sight before them. Bloody hell. A dead end here? Really? You got to be kidding me!

"Climb!" Gandalf screeched at them, and Fili hoisted her up a branch. He was really strong. Hari weaved through the branches easily making her way to the top. The giant wolves surrounded the trees, snapping and biting below their feet. Harry watched as a pale skinned man, with beady blue eyes and not a single hair on his head. Was this an Orc? He rode on the largest of wolves, or more like large rabid dogs the more she looked at them. He grinned eerily at them holding a mace in his remaining arm. Following behind him were a group of similar looking orcs on slightly smaller giant dogs.

"Those are wargs." Fili whispered to her in explanation. "And that is Azog the Defiler an Orc." He nodded towards the largest one. Harry frowned. So that weird letter sending thing Boss Goblin sent. Did actually work. The Orc yelled some commands to his group in another language Harry did not know and the wargs begun climbing the trees.

Harry wobbled, barely holding on to her branch. Shit. They were biting off the branches, tearing at the trunks of the tree getting too close for comfort. The trees were toppling over one another roots being uprooted, and the dwarves were forced to jump over to the last remaining tree. Gandalf set an acorn alight throwing flaming acorns at the wolves. He passed it on to the other dwarves and they begun a crazy throwing spree. The wargs are obviously scared of fire because they run and leave.

The tree groans under their weight and beguns to tear apart. Shit. Harry cursed as it topples over. 13 dwarves, a wizard, a witch and a hobbit was too much for the tree. Someone needs to get off this thing. She gazed up to Azog to see Thorin, walking straight towards the orc, sprinting faster and faster with a wood as a shilef in his hand. IS he freaking crazy?

He practically gets tramples by the large warg. Bloody stupid of him to even try. She can't take it anymore. Sure being protected is nice and all. But, she's no stranger to duelling, combat or war. She gets off the tree, and aims her wand at Nori who is slipping off from his hold on Dori who is clinging on to Gandalf's staff for both their lives. She flicks her wrist, charming a feather light charm on them. Gandalf gazes at her in surprise as suddenly his staff which is the only thing ensuring the survival of the two dwarves is as light as air. He easily lifts the both of them up safely on the branch and she quickly dispels the charm.

"Thorin!" Dwalin screams. Harry turned to watch as Thorin gets hit by a mace hard on the stomach and falls to his feet. The warg rushes back to him and its jaws pierce into his body. His scream, shakes Harry to her core. Horror, sorrow, fear bites into her skin and she feels cold all over at the sight of him. They just met. Yet, she felt as if she just watched a precious person get bitten. Her eyes are focused on one thing, Thorin's face, and her hand is trembling as she watch the warg take another bite of his body.

Thorin manages barely to land a hit on the wargs face with his sword which sends him flying painfully backwards. How could he survive? His wounds. He needed medical attention. He needed her help now. Her mind flashes with memories of all the healer spells Hermione had forced him to learn for the war. The countless practices of advanced Healing arts, even forbidden ones. Spells that could save lives.

Bilbo is running, running towards the orc who is just about to land the killing blow on Thorin's head. No. He leaps just in time, tackling the orc down and Bilbo lunges at the orc striking the killing blow, with one swift stab. One of the orcs snarls knocking Bilbo aside going straight for the kill. His wand raised high. F*CK NO!

 ** _"Stupefy!"_** Harry screams and the red light knocks him out cold. The dwarves are running to Bilbo's aid slicing at the orcs and Harry find herself travelling ever so fast to Thorin side. She is stumbling across the wood, not caring when a branch snags her rather thin sleeve and tear apart her clothes on her left arm. She knelt beside him nearly in tears. Thorin's eyes were shut and blood trails down his face. Her heart is thumping so loud. She fumbles to check his weakening pulse. Good, he's still alive.

" ** _Episkey. Episkey. Episkey."_** She jabs her wand on his skin, feeling tears at the back of her throat, watching as his minor wounds slowly heal. The sound of birds echo through the air and she glanced up to see. Eagles. Bloody giant eagles swooping through the air killing off orcs and wargs. An eagles flies over to grab Thorin, pushing her with its head. She coughs as she lands on its back with a hard thump. Ow. They fly across the mountains travelling a great distance. The view was beautiful but for some reason all she could thing about was Thorin. Thorin thorin thorin. Oh god what was that healing spell? She can't think!

The eagle lands gently on the ground, placing Thorin on the rock gently. She gets off, gently stroking the eagles head in thanks. It cooed, trilling softly before taking off. She rushes to Thorin, he lay unconscious. Blood trailing from his mouth. Shit, internal bleeding. Pressing her wand gently on his body she whispers frantically.

" ** _Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur."_** She trails letting strong pulses of her magic enter his skin. The blood on his clothes is seeping back into his skin and for a moment she wonders if warg bites are poisonous. Gandalf is beside her in an instance and he watches in wonder as the cuts on Thorin's skins was healed. He gently places a hand on her shoulder and she looks up. He nods to her and she stand shakily. Thorin would be alright. She looks away, willing back the tears threatening to spill. This was too much shit.

She stumbles to the side of the cliff to look at the sunset. A hand on her beating heart. She used too much energy. Gandalf must have awakened him. Because she hears Thorin's voice calling for Bilbo. Gandalf assures him that Bilbo is alive and he stands his eyes ablaze, angry at Bilbo.

"You! " He snarled. That worrywart. "What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?" Thorin was really kind but really scary. Harry sighed, a fond smile on her lips. Bilbo stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. Only for Thorin to hug the living daylight out of him.

"I've never been so wrong in all my life!" Thorin embraces Bilbo tightly while the dwarves cheer loudly slapping each other on the back, laughing good naturedly. "I am sorry I doubted you."

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior...not even a burglar." Bilbo admitted sheepishly. Harry watches. This was turning into bro-mance. "No and well Harry saved you too. She shot some red light at another orc who was trying to kill you so, I think she deserves some credit too."

"And your wounds were healed by her." Gandalf grinned, winking at Harry. Thorin glances up meeting her eye, and for a minute Harry feels as if everything stops.

"Can you even heal wounds Gandalf?" Bilbo asked in the far distance, as Thorin walks up closer to her.

"No I can't Bilbo. We wizards don't have that skill, except to speed up the healing process! But our dear little Harry is an exception to this rule." Harry watches as Thorin walks up to her with a soft smile on his lips. He looks beautiful under the sunlight. His cerulean eyes are so much bluer under the light it looks really pretty. Urgh she was being sappy wasn't she?

"Thank you Harry." He smiles at her and Harry feels as if she could possibly melt under that gaze. Ah her brain was turning to mu-"What's that on your skin?" Thorin's sudden change of tone, snapping at her almost desperately. She glanced at her sleeve. It had torn apart showing the glints of the tattoo of what did that lady say again? Khuzdul.

"Oh, a really glittery lady gave me that tattoo after I died. Then she sent me here. I guess you could say I was born with it?" And Thorin is suddenly holding her arm and ripping her sleeve apart. "Hey! It's already bad enough!" He gently traces the words, the words glowed and shimmered slightly at his touch radiating the colours of the rainbow. He is murmuring dwarven language to himself, tracing each runic character as if he were familiar with them.

"Do you know what they mean? I really don't-"

"Thorin. It says Thorin Oakenshield in your language." He whispers. Harry gave him a disbelieved look. Are you kidding me? He gives a bark of laughter, a wide grin on his face. He looks so freaking beautiful, but Harry was starting to wonder if her sexy shorty is on crack.

"You have the arkenstone! In my name! I cannot believe this!" He is stifling disbelieved chuckles.

"What's so funny? Did you just spoil uncle, baby Harry?" Fili wanders over looking at the chuckling Thorin as if he's a new zoo animal.

"What's an arkenstone?" Harry asks him.

"It's the Heart of Erebor. Our grandfather named it The King's Jewel. The dwarven army swore to an oath that whoever has it they will follow that very person and it's the only thing that will unite them-Wait why are you asking this?" Fili asked, staring at her weirdly.

"I don't know? He finds it funny that I'm born with his name tattooed in that stone. Is it because that means I can control your army or something? Because I don't really ca-"

"You have uncle's name on your arm?" Fili squeaks in shock. "Aren't you a wizard?"

"I'm a witch!" Harry corrected him, harrumphing indignantly.

"Whatever is the matter?" Gandalf stalks over, raising his brow.

"Gandalf, did you not say that she was a wizard as well?" Fili asked.

"Why, yes. Yes she is one of the Istari…"

"Do Istari have soul marks?"

"No we do not have them because our soul is whole…"

"Then why does she have a soul mark?" Fili pointed back at Harry. Gandalf's eyes widened. He strides over, lifting Harry's arm. He frowned.

"How very strange." Gandalf spoke softly to himself.

"I did say I might not be the same species at all." Harry told them pointedly. "What's a soul mark?"

"It's a mark indicating your other half. The person you are the most suited for as a lover, your soul mate. The one person in the entire world that your soul longs for. Genetically, mentally, physically, spiritually you are the most compatible with." Balin replied, as the rest of the company stumbled over for a look.

"How far is it supposed to extend to? Because I have another one on my back." Harry asked.

"Another one?" Bilbo asked. They should have known that their female companion had the most surprises.

"Yes!" She twisted around, transfiguring her clothes into a slightly lower cut to show her back and the vine like mark that snaked from her shoulders. Gandalf's mouth dropped open.

"My words, this is an elven soul mark! You're bonded to two people? This is very curious indeed."

"AN ELF?"

 **Yup, this was version 1. I dug myself a writer's block grave and this version died in there.**

 **10663 words**

If you appreciate my work, and would love to help me...Buy me a coffee?:)

Ko-fi:fuyukoame


End file.
